Crimson Peak - Famly secrets
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Tom/Lucile. Tom/Alan Set before he travels to Boston. Tom doesn't want to marry the other women for money as he only wants to be touched by Lucile. regular incest. Handjobs and lullabies, piss, wetting, Thomas is the damsel in distress. brother/sister. sooky Thomas. Cuckold. M/M first times, M/M rape blackmail
1. Chapter 1

Tom crawled into his older sister's bed. She was already asleep. Despite it being a bit chilly out, he walked bare foot across the hardwood floor and only in loose fitting pyjama pants. He lifted up the covers and moved in close to her. The bed was nice and warm, not just from the hot water bottle at the foot of the bed.

Thomas snuggled up to her back and closed his eyes with a smile. He slipped his hand over her waist and held her close. Their parents died when he was young. She had raised him for the last 20 years by herself. He was firmly educated and scolded for any fault. He looked up to her and didn't know any different.

She had shown him everything. A when he started to develop, she had to show him how to satisfy himself. He didn't think anything of it. He saw it as purely instructional, no different to her teaching him to play piano.

She roused to his clutching hands. "Thomas, your hands are cold."

"They will warm up soon." He nuzzled her neck.

"Darling are you ok?" She rolled over and took his hands in hers. She was a few years older than him, but he looked so much younger. So much innocence in them. He was always looking at her hopeful and a bit frightened. Not always of her. He knew this was the person who loved him. The only one who did.

She reminded him often of that. His marriages failed before he could consummate them, but he didn't see that as an issue as one even lasted a month before she died. He was just not attracted to her.

"I was a bit scared. Will the ghosts ever leave us alone?" He looked up at her and his eyes glazed with tears.

"You know they need a child to break the spell." Lucile lied. She knew the ghost were after her, but she had convinced Thomas that he should not leave her because of them. He was content with that anyway.

"Why can't you have a child? I thought you loved me?" Thomas placed his hand on her side then slid it across her stomach.

"The ghosts took our last child. I don't know why." She stroked his long dark curls from his face.

"Do you think they were just helping as it was sick?"

"Possibly." She kissed his forehead then stroked his cheeks. "But we need money first before we can try again for a child."

"Your right. I'm sorry that my work has taken so much of the household funds. I promise when I have got it working we will be making money, lots of money. We will be able to rebuild the house and live as we did as children." Thomas kissed her lips softly.

"I know you are trying, and you are doing it for the good of the family name." He lowered his eyes and shied from her.

"It is a bit more selfish than that." He looked up. "I don't want to marry those women anymore for their money!" He yelled suddenly and sat up. She pushed herself up. "I hate all of them! They wanted to touch me..." he started to cry. "I don't want anyone to touch me." he wiped his eyes and then hugged her. "I just want you!"

She rubbed his back and held her lips to his ear. "I will never leave you. If you want only me, then I understand. But you sometimes have to do things you don't like."

"Please don't make me." he tugged at her nightgown and slipped it from her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and wiped his tears on her cold skin. She ran her fingers through his hair. She had to calm him. she sat up a bit more and held him in a long firm hug. She then began to sing softly to him.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly as her lullaby broke the cold night. She slipped her hand down his chest and then down over his pants. He gasped as he felt her hand cup him. He spread his legs slightly to allow her better access. She began to squeeze him.

He quickly became hard. He gripped his hand into her bicep as he began to softly suck and lick her neck. She began to rub him more firmly and he moaned softly. He let go of her shoulder and quickly pulled his pants to allow her to touch his bare skin. His erection sprung free. She quickly rubbed him. He resumed his grip on her arm as she stroked him long and firm.

He moved down to cup her breast and held it up and began to softly take it into his mouth. She rocked him in her arms as she kept humming his favourite lullaby. He moaned as he came. She tucked his flaccid cock back in his pants. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head from her breast. He looked into her eyes.

"Darling, are you ready for bed?"

"I think so."

She climbed out of bed and stood before him. She bent down and reached under the bed. Thomas sat with his feet up on the bed. He looked towards her with an excited and inquisitive look. He peered over a bit and watched as she pulled out a chamber pot. He smiled and stepped down off the bed.

She gathered up her long nightgown and squatted down over the large bowl. He could not see what she was doing, but he could hear the distinct sound of her piss hitting the metallic bowl. He went straight to his knees and reach over and lifted her dress to watch.

He gasped in excitement and swiftly stuck his other hand in under her and revelled in her hot piss hitting his fingers. He lifted his fingers into the stream and gently rubbed her slit. She finished and she handed him a cloth and he moved very close to her. he reached under and wiped his sensitive areas and kissed her lips softly.

He closed his eyes as he felt good. She broke off the kiss and stood up. She dropped her dress and he reached down into his pants and pulled his soft penis out. He pulled back his foreskin and went to urinate when she stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing Thomas?" She held out her hand and he looked up in a bit of shock.

"I want to go."

"No. You must go to the bathroom." She folded her arms and looked down at him.

"Please. I really want to go." She reached down and tugged the sides of his pants till he complied and pulled them up over his hips. She pointed out the door. He shook his head. "No. I don't want to go out there in the dark. Please don't make me." He tugged at her dress as he crawled towards her on his knees.

"I don't think you really have to go." She leaned down and stroked his hair. She saw his distress. "Ok, if you can prove to me you can wait a minute and not wet your pants, I will let you use my chamber pot from now on." He nodded and she wiped the tear from his cheek.

She took his hands and guided him over. She directed him to squat down over the bowl. "Can I at least take my pants off?"

"No. Just sit over the pot, just in case you can't wait." She smiled as the light fabric of his pants did nothing to hide his bulge. She saw a tiny dark dot where he had let a drop escape. His thigh had a damp patch where he came earlier.

"Has it been time yet?" He reached down between his legs and held himself.

"No, it hasn't." She looked down at her fob watched then down at him. she reached down and gripped his wrist. She pulled slightly. "Now stop touching yourself. It will just make you want to pee more." He reluctantly removed his hands and gripped them tightly together on his front. He rocked slightly and began to squirm.

"Can I go now?" he panicked. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"No." He cried and looked down.

"Oh, no!" he cried and then began to wet himself. He sobbed softly as he used the pot without taking off his pants. the wet patch spread over his crotch and broke up the flow to be multiple streams flowing down.

"Now look what you did. You couldn't even wait. Well I will have to punish you for that." She pulled him to his feet and the last dribbled ran down his legs. She gripped his wrist and dragged him towards her. He rubbed his eyes and bit his lip. "Now you need to go empty that. Pick it up!" he shook slightly and bent down and picked up the pot. He carried it out the door and she followed closely.

He walked down the long hall past many closed rooms. He looked side to side and up and around. Worried that someone would come out of the shadows. He shuffled slowly into the bathroom and carefully poured the bowl out into the toilet. He placed it down and washed it out.

The tap creaked and groaned. He looked up and saw she was still near him. he wasn't as scared with her near. He knew he should be stronger, he was in his early thirties but he was still very much afraid of this house at night.

She took the pot from his hand and placed it on the small table. He looked down at his wet pants and pulled his pants slightly. He looked up suddenly at the sound of her keys. She swiftly stepped back and pulled shut the door and locked it.

He ran to the door and banged on it. "Please I will be good! Don't leave me in here!" he screamed from the other side. She smiled manically.

"You need to be quiet Thomas. The ghosts don't like it when you are noisy." This was not true and she pressed her ear to the door to listen to him suffer. She heard him pace around and frantically mutter. She looked through the key hole and watched him. he wrapped his arms around his chest and sat down in the corner rocking slightly and bighting his finger.

She saw him jump at ever creak and groan. He whimpered. "Please, I will be good, I will do what you say." He said softly. "I will marry those women for their money if you want." He buried his head in his arms and sobbed. "I will sleep with them if you tell me to."

She opened the door slowly and held out her hand. "Thomas, you don't have to sleep with them if you don't want to." He raised his head and darted over to her.

"I only want to have sex with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stood and looked down at his wet pants. She reached down and pulled the draw string to loosen them from his waist. "I think I need to bathe you before you come to bed." She whispered. His pants fell to the floor and she leaned past him and turned on the tap to the large iron bath.

The pipes rattled and she began to light the candle arbores. She reached down put in the plug when the water began to run clear. She turned to see him standing facing the bath. He clasped his hands together in front of his waist. He was rubbing and squeezing his hands in nervousness.

She smiled and admired his slender body. His skin was smooth and unblemished by scares or bruises. He was seemingly unconcerned by his nakedness and Lucile looked down at his long uncut penis. She stepped forward and placed her hands on hips and pulled his arms open slowly to uncover him.

She held them out and then looked down at his body again. She walked him towards the bath and he stepped in carefully. He sat down in the hot water and sighed with relief. He bent up his legs and rested his chest on them. She knelt down beside the bath and began to wash his back with a large sponge.

"Good boy Thomas." She whispered. He watched the water flow from the tap. He leaned back with her hand gently pushing on his chest and she began to wash his chest. She then slipped the sponged down between his legs and rubbed him gently at first.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He placed his elbows on the sides of the tub and moaned softly. He smiled as she continued to rub him clean. He heard the tap stop and raised his head and looked up. She stood up and he lifted his hand to take her hand.

"Will you join me?" he bit his lip and she let go of his hand. She then undid her gown from her shoulders and let it slip to the floor. He reached down and took hold of himself and started to fondle himself in anticipation. She stepped in facing him, allowing him to see all of her. She paused slightly to let him take it all in.

The water was around his waist height and splashed slightly as he began to stimulate himself. She then sat down with her back to him. He let go of himself and quickly slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her back between his legs.

He slipped his hands down and parted her thighs. He began to kiss her neck as he pushed his hand down through her hair and parted her. She gasped as his middle finger began to explore deeper. He felt his own loins tingle as he tentatively rubbed his finger up and down her slit.

He then slipped it in to a welcome moan from his sister. He slid his hand up and cupped her breast. He squeezed it and she turned her head enough for him to kiss her lips. He slipped a second finger in and began moving in and out. She reached up and placed her hand to his cheek. Directing him to kiss her deeper.

She turned in the bath to face him. He pulled out his fingers and focused on caressing both her breasts. She moved up and straddled him. He was slowly becoming hard. She could feel him growing against her.

She kissed him deeply. He began to pant and wrapped his arms around her tightly to control her movements. His cock was now hard and resting along her and through her legs.

"Wait." She gasped. She sat back in the bath and faced him. He complied and lifted up her ankle and began to massage her foot and calve. She leaned back and let him explore.

"Lucile, if we get the money, can we try again?" he kissed her foot and placed it back in the bath. "I want to have a child with you."

"You know I want that more than anything." She made it sound like it was his idea, but she was pushing him towards it. "Only we can trust each other." She took her eyes of him and began to run the sponge down her arm. "You cannot trust those women, and you must not give into their urges."

"I promise I won't." Thomas moved forward in the bath and placed his hands on her knees and squeezed slightly. "I won't fuck anyone but you. You are the only one I truly love."

"I know darling." She sat back and he smiled and leaned back. He played with himself for a bit in front of her. He then bit his lip and held his penis so the top was just protruding above the water. He then urinated a little fountain. It splashed down just in front of Lucile. Thomas smiled and raised his hips slightly and finished his squirt with a pleasurable groan.

"Oh Thomas, you are such a naughtily boy." She stood up out of the bath and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lucile began to walk out of the bathroom. She turned her head to her shoulder. "Now, finish up and come to bed."

He splashed forward and pulled the plug and climbed out of the bath gingerly. He hurried after her without his towel. She smiled as she watched his penis bounce unrestrained. She turned and kissed him when he caught up. She reached down and gave him a little pull.

He smiled and took her hand and they briskly went to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers and he pushed her down on the bed. He crawled over her and moved between her legs and kissed her deeply. She pulled his hair and he pushed down on top of her.

"Thomas, be a good boy now and don't cum inside me." she caressed his cheek. He nodded and gripped himself. He rubbed the head against her and pushed himself in.

They both moaned loudly. He began to push down and rock his hips. He began to pump in and out. She felt herself spreading further to let him in. He bit his lip and he increased his speed. He moaned and looked at her in a bit of a panic.

"Pull out darling." He reached down and grabbed himself and then rolled off her. He lay on his back. He frantically pulled himself as he first looked down at himself then over to her. She lay on her side and smiled at him. He panted hard then closed his eyes as he shot his sticky load over his chest.

He caught his breath and she reached over with a handkerchief and wiped him off. she placed it back on the bed side table and then pulled the sheets over him. She moved close and he rest his head on her breasts. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Thomas, we should travel to the new world for our next trip."

"Ok." He said reluctantly. She brushed his hair.

"Don't worry darling. I will not let them hurt you." she kissed his head.

* * *

Tom looked handsome as he stood on the dock even though his cloths were a few years out of date. He had a commanding and confidence as he stood near the crowd of people who were slowly boarding the boat. Lucile came up beside him with her parasol and long heavy dress. She slipped her arm under his and squeezed it. She turned and kissed his cheek.

He smiled weakly and looked down into her eyes. "It will be about a week's journey to Boston." She nudged him.

"Are you sure about this? I really think we should try my plan first." Thomas didn't want to race into another marriage. "Look if I can convince them to invest, I won't have to be with those other women." He whispered, stressing on the importance of giving him a chance.

"You won't darling. You will only be with me. I will make sure they do not bed you before we get what we want."

"I don't know. It scared me last time. She wanted to kiss me frequently and I knew she was pushing for me join her in her chambers." Thomas gripped her ruffled sleeve in earnest. "Promise me you won't delay in getting their assets this time."

She smiled and knew he was totally relying on her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She patted his chest with her free hand. "Come brother, they are calling for us to now board. He smiled still a little unsure but he saw support in her eyes.

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Thomas opened the door to their little cabin. He looked around the room and he stepped in. The porter followed and placed down their cabin baggage. He nodded and tipped his hat. The ported closed the door and Tom placed his top hat on the rack. He walked towards his sister with a smile. He gently raised his hands and lifted off her hat. He placed it on the shelf behind her head. He kept moving forward and placed his gloved hands to her cheeks and kissed her.

He looked into her eyes with a smile and then closed them slightly and kissed her deeply. She reached up and slipped her hands under his jacket. He moaned softly as he pressed his body against hers. He was already turned on.

He broke off the kiss in a gasp. He then looked around then behind himself as he saw the bed. He smiled and stepped back. He slipped off his jacket slowly and hung it up. He sat down on the bed. Not breaking eye contact with her. He began to undress for her.

He slipped of his boots and while seated slipped off his pants and let them drop to the floor. She stepped forward and picked them up and hung them over the back of the chair. He began to unbutton the top of his shirt. His erection was covered by his oversized shirt. She placed her hand on his, stopping him from unbuttoning. She then placed her hands beside his hips and kissed him.

She turned and began to slowly undo her layers. He quickly stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slipped her dress off. he cupped her hair and pulled it from her shoulder to revile her neck. He began to kiss it slowly.

She tipped back her head to allow him better access. He hungrily kissed her. he pulled at the strings holding her under layers on. They slipped to the floor and she was just covered by a semi transparent slip. He slid his hands around her waist and up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them and then quickly spun her around.

He began to ravage her. Kissing her like I was the first time and the last time all in one. She broke off the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back. She looked down at his shirt. He reached up to his chest and gripped the centre then suddenly ripped it open.

He smiled seductively. He was just about to moved forward when the was a knock at the door.

"Mr Thomas Sharpe?"

He grew angry for the interruption and it slightly showed in his voice. "What is it?"

"Sir, you and your wives baggage is in the hall. Can you open the door so I can bring it in for you?"

"Leave it there." He pulled closed his shirt and quickly slipped on his pants and put his suspenders over his shoulders in a huf. He handed her her dress and moved her aside so no one would see her when he opened the door.

He opened it slightly and glared at the man with his bags. "Leave them. I can manage by myself!"

"Very well Sir." The man bowed and tipped his hat. Thomas stood bare foot in his doorway and dragged in his bags.

"Peon!" Thomas closed the door and looked over at Lucile who had made herself comfortable on the bed. He relaxed and raised his eyebrows. He smiled weakly and then walked over to her and lay next to her.

"It will be alright darling." She kissed him and held him close. "Try and get some rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas lay back on the bed and didn't bother to undress. He folded his arms across his chest in frustration. He nudged Lucile to the side to give himself more room on the bed. It was not like the grand bed they had in the manor house. She reached over and placed her hand on his chest and watched as it rose and fall with his deep breaths.

"You know…" he said as he turned his head to her. "They think we are married."

"Yes I heard him say that."

"Do we correct them? Or .." Thomas paused with a smile and rolled on his side to face her. "Should we keep up the rouse for the voyage?"

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I think I would love to be on your arm and not have eyes watch us with any concern. We could be affectionate and no one would judge us."

"Together as we should be. Just like Adam and Eve." Thomas kissed her softy and placed his arms around her, drawing her in for a firm hug. He looked past her to the wall as he thought then to her eyes. "But there is the concern that there is a possibility that someone knows we are siblings and they are travelling to Boston as well. No.. I think we will need to keep our affections a private affair."

* * *

The boat set off late in the evening. Thomas and Lucile had gone to the main dining hall to mingle with other members of first class. They didn't act out of place but they did look it in their older fashions. It was all they had, the clothes of their parents.

Thomas did look very handsome and was catching the eye of a few young ladies on the arms of their current suitors and parents. Followed by their jealous glares at Thomas. He walked proudly and with purpose escorting Lucile and finding their table.

He pulled out her chair and took her hand as he guided her to her seat. She nodded politely and then he took up a seat next to her. They looked down at the lavish spread and expensive cutlery. It had been a while since they had use such items as they have been selling off the effects of the estate for years now.

Thomas chose the wine and poured for Lucile. They sat and made polite pleasantries with the other three couples at their table. Thomas was reluctant to lie about his relationship, despite the overwhelming desire to want to kiss her like they were married. Lucile felt this way too. She kept her hand on Thomas' thigh under the table and gently touched him. She pushed her hand over and down between his legs and then slid up to cup him.

He coughed slightly as he was just taking a bite of food. He wasn't angry. He smiled and wanted to make her happy. He pulled his chair in closer to the table and ever so slightly closer to her. He quickly undid his pants and flopped out his semi. He placed his hands on the table and interlocked his fingers and pretended to be engage in conversation with the others.

Lucile smiled coyly to him as she felt him now freed. She was so eager to touch him she didn't even notice she was focused on him and not the person who was trying to talk to her.

"Lucile?" Thomas coughed out as he tried to maintain composure. "Mrs Jones was just asking about what we are doing in Boston."

"Oh!" she realised her focusing on Thomas and blushed. He smiled wickedly as he got her a good one. "Um, we are looking for investors."

Thomas took over and began describing his machine enthusiastically. She looked a bit embarrassed and tried to remain out of the conversation. The band started to play and the room was full with sound. Thomas tried to suppress his moans as she resumed touching him.

She could feel he was well hard and he sipped his wine to distract himself. Some of the couples abruptly stood up and walked over to start to dance. One of them turned back and spoke to them.

"Are you going to join us?"

Lucile decided to get him back. "Of course, my brother and I would be delighted. She pushed back on her chair and hinted to Thomas to escort her. He reached under the table and forced himself down the leg of his pants and quickly fixed his clothes. He stood up and moved behind Lucile and pulled back on her chair and held out his hand.

She took it and stood and turned to face him. She glanced down and his heavy woollen pants could not totally hid how well endowed he was. He walked her over to the dance floor and one of the couples bowed and the man did the chivalrous thing and took Lucile's hand.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" she nodded. Thomas smiled and the man's daughter smiled at her father dancing with Lucile. She looked over to Thomas and she took a deep breath and stepped forward and turned to face him.

"Sir, may I have this dance?" She confidently asked. Despite being young. She smiled and bowed down. Then she gasped as she saw his size. She stood up and blushed. Unable to look him in the eyes.

He took her hand and bowed his head and then spoke calmly like there was nothing wrong. "Do you know the waltz?" She nodded and he placed his hand on her waist and began to step off. Unfortunately she was quite flustered with him and she stumbled and accidently kicked his foot.

"Sorry." She stopped and blushed.

"That's ok. Let me guide you." He slowly talked her through the steps and helped her dance effortlessly. She whirled around with him and was immediately quite smitten. The music stopped and every one bowed and congratulated their partners. Thomas looked for Lucile and escorted her away to the bar to get her a drink.

The young woman went to her father. "Father, that man, Sir Thomas Sharpe…"

"Yes, he is travelling to Boston."

"Father is he available? That woman is she betrothed to him?" She asked coyly.

"No that is his sister. I'm not sure if he is looking for a spouse." He rubbed his chin and she hugged his arm.

"Oh father, please find out! I'm sure he is interested in me." She then blushed as she thought he was aroused over her. "Such a young man with a tile and money would be wonderful to be with."

"Ok darling. I will find out." He patted her hand and escorted her towards Thomas at the bar. Lucile sipped her drink and Thomas stood and smiled. The man came over and coughed. "Excuse me, Sir Thomas Sharpe?"

"Yes." He saw the young woman and was not the least bit interested. He was more interest in the potential investor in her father.

"Sir, by chance are you betrothed to anyone?" he asked as respectfully as possible. "It's just my daughter has the impression you are interested in courting her."

Lucile nearly choked on her drink. Thomas turned to face them and the man saw why his daughter was keen on him and he did his best to not make it obvious he saw the bulge he was sporting.

"Courting her?" Thomas looked surprised. "Dear Sir, I'm not sure where she would get that impression." Thomas sipped his drink and placed it down on the bar. The man glanced down again while he was turned and coughed.

"Why indeed." He made the not so subtle note to his manhood. The young woman was a bit insulted. He father turned to her and then back to the stranger with dark curls.

Thomas then spoke. "I am looking for a wife, however, she must be deemed suitable by my family, just as her family would assess me for eligibility." Thomas said coldly. He made it clear he was not interested in someone so young. He made that mistake before in a previous marriage, she was all over him. He looked to Lucile for an out. She saw his growing mistrust.

"My brother has had word from a prospective family and we are going to meet them." She stood and stepped in to block the woman's sight from Thomas. She looked up at Lucile as she blocked her. "He is desired and we not just going to settle for anyone that may not be able to make a suitable heir."

She placed her hands together in front of her waist. She continued to dig the verbal knife in. "It must be a partnership of both families. There isn't much point in him marrying into a family that is faking its way in high society and is expecting his money to solve their problems." She was calling the bluff of the woman and her father.

She looked to her father and shook her head in nervousness as her father grabbed her hand in fear. Lucile smiled as she realised that the man was on a borrowed ladder and did not come from, or was trying to marry into money. He graciously bowed and tried to cover his escape.

"Yes, I think my daughters intentions were rash as she is too young to marry. I'm sorry that she has been so impetuous and showed this unsavoury forwardness." She glared daggers at her father as he was throwing her under a bus. "Since her mother died young, she has not been as effectively schooled in they way she should approach or interact with men."

Lucile turned to Thomas and gave him a knowing smile that they had won this round. "That is ok. I understand." She talked down to the woman and touched her cheek with a false affection. "It is hard when you have not had anyone to guide you in edict. I'm sure my brother took no offence in your unrestrained affections." She leaned back and turned back to the bar and go her drink. Thomas turned too and the father escorted his daughter away quickly to whispers.

"Darling, they saw right through our rouse, you have to be more careful to not elude to the face we do not come from money."

Thomas and Lucile smiled to each other as they heard the whispers. She placed her hand on his as it rested on the bar. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as the father and daughter quickly left the room.

"Well that was quick thinking of you." He said. She squeezed his hand and then looked down at his bulge.

"You defiantly gave her some mixed signals."

"That would be your fault." He tapped his glass to hers and sipped his drink.

"I think the signal is quite clear to me." She stepped closer to whisper.

"Yes." Thomas quickly put down his glass and stared at her and licked his lips. "I think we need to resolve this presently." She put down her glass and took his hand to lead him out.

"Yes, with upmost haste I think." They both smiled as they left through the other doors to their cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas and Lucile walked arm in arm in the cool night air. The sea spray was light and the boat did not pitch and roll much. It was surprisingly calm. Thomas stopped and held the hand rail. They were alone on the deck. It was late and most people had either retired for the evening or were engaged in revels inside.

Thomas turned to her and she placed her hand on his on the rail. Then interlocked their fingers. She leaned against his shoulder and he turned and kissed her head.

"Lucile, I have sent a letter ahead to gather some investors. We will have a day or two before the meeting." He sighed uneasy. "I have also sent a letter to an investigator, he will give me some information on the family compositions of the potential investors to see if any of them fits our criteria."

"Please be strong. We will find someone to bring back with us. I have booked a return journey for a month's time. If we need to extend, well it may be difficult as it will be heading into winter and the seas will make it difficult to return to England." She kissed his cheek. "I will take care of any family."

"I know." Thomas sounded concerned.

"First I will…"

"No." Thomas cut her off. "I don't want to know how you will make it work." He lowered his head. He was nervous about their deceit. "I don't want to think about it." He shook his head and she noticed his eyes glaze with tears. She could tell his heart was racing.

"It will take care of you." She turned to him and slipped her hands around his waist. "We will get through this together." She placed her head on his chest and he put his cheek to her temple. She closed her eyes but he kept staring into the darkness, worrying about his impending courtship. Thomas felt her hand venture from his lower back around his front and then down between his legs.

He swallowed and looked down nervously. He looked around and there was no one on the deck. He let go of the rail and followed her arm down and took her wrist as she began to push her palm against him.

"Wait." He gasped. She then looked up to him and moved close.

"Shhh. It will be ok." She then reached down with her other hand and began to undo his fly. Her hand slipped carefully in his pants and began to rub him through his loose underwear. He groaned as even though her gloved hands were cold from the night air, her contact was turning him on.

He felt the pulsing of his blood fill him and the tingling of his loins. She then grasped him firmly and began to rub his shaft. She pulled his pants a bit more open and she looked down to see the bulge in his underwear.

He nervously wrapped his arm around her and turned slightly to cover them with his long coat. He looked down to see her gently pull down his underwear sufficiently for his erection to spring free. He gripped her shoulder to stabilise himself as the boat rocked slightly. They both smiled and she began to fondle him with both hands.

Lucile slipped one hand down under him and began to rub and squeeze his balls. The other began to gently rub his shaft. Feeling it grow and twitch in her hand. He moaned as she began to push him over the head. He leaked a bit of pre-cum and she slipped off her gloves. Her hands began to get more physical and he turned from her to almost entirely face the ocean.

She stood beside him and began to wank him more aggressively. His cock in her hand poked through the large gap in the railing. He gripped the rail with both hands and leaned forward to watch. She gripping him firmly and he could feel himself getting close to climax.

"I'm close." He gasped. He gripped the rail as tight as he could. She started to pump him hard and he panted and moaned as she did. He was on the edge and reached down and began to try and take control. She wouldn't let him. He quickly grabbed the rail again. He moaned louder as he felt the pressure build then suddenly release.

He exhaled hard as he shot his load down to the sea below. He nearly buckled under his own weight. He knees felt weak but she held him around his waist with her other arm and stabilised him. He looked up at her with a smile. She still had a hold of him and was gently milking him. He kissed her and kept facing the sea.

"Do you have a hold of me?" he whispered.

She looked at him puzzled then she felt the warmth through his flaccid penis. He groaned as he began to urinate through the rails. He pushed his hips forward and squeezed down interlay to piss hard. She watched closely as the spray broke up a few feet out and then sprayed back down along the side of the ship. He looked down and chuckled.

"Hope no one had their port hole open." She saw he was finished and shook him slightly before turning him to face her. She put him back and pulled up his underwear and then fixed his pants. She kissed him softly and then replaced her gloves.

"Come darling, let's get out of the cold night air."

* * *

It was late one night when the seas started to swell. Thomas sat uneasy in bed and braced his hand against the wall. He rubbed his face and looked over to see Lucile was sound asleep. He wanted to wake her. He didn't feel so good.

He staggered like a drunk to the bathroom. He could barely stand. The ship was pitching and rolling. He grabbed the rail then fell to the floor. Lucile woke and turned on the bed side light to see him crawling on the floor.

"Thomas? Are you drunk?"

"No." he held his hand out to grab the door way and slowly stand. Lucile saw how much the ship was moving. Thomas eventually made it inside and she heard him throw up. She crinkled her brow and made her way towards him by holding on to the furniture that was fixed to the room.

"Darling are you ill?" She sat down beside him and rubbed his back. He pushed up off the toilet and looked kind of green. "Oh I didn't know you got sea sick." She grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and wiped his face clean. He sat uneasy on the floor.

"I hope these waves don't last." He held his head.

"Come back and lie down, you will feel better in the morning." He shook his head and remained on the floor.

"I will just sit here a while longer I think." He felt like he was going to be sick again. She stoked his hair and sat with him, gently rubbing his back as he was hunched over.

* * *

The sun came up and the waves had died down but he wasn't much better. She shook her head awake and realised she had drifted off sitting on the floor next to him. She stood and roused him.

"Come on darling, time to get up." He stood slowly and tired. She sat him on the metal chair in the bathroom and then proceeded to get some water in a glass. "Drink." He refused. "At least wash out your mouth." He complied and then took a sip of the water. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"I still don't feel well." Thomas had a snap realisation about why she wasn't sick and he was, had he been poisoned? Then he realised that all they had eaten and drank was not prepared by Lucile but the ship. Then she gently pushed his curls from his face and kissed him. The idea that she would hurt him instantly faded.

"Ok, I will go ask the staff to brink you some breakfast." She gave him a hug and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. She walked over to the dresser and began to lay out some clothes for them. He looked over and saw what she was doing.

"I don't know if I will be well enough to go out today."

"Ok then I will just stay with you." She then made the bed and walked to the door. She leaned out and waited for a bit before she saw one of the staff. "Excuse me. My brother is quiet ill. Would it all be possible to have our meal delivered?"

"Oh, ok, yes ma'am. But I think you may have to come down to the dining room to formally arrange this."

She moved back inside and began to put on her dress. "I'm just going to speak to them to organise meals for us for today."

"Ok. Please don't be long." He was struggling. She smiled and followed the staff member to the dining room.

* * *

Lucile had been gone for about 30 minutes. Thomas looked over at the door and then to the toilet. He tried to stand, but his legs were shaky. He sat back down. The door open and Lucile walked in to see him still sting there and his hands were holding his crotch.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Thomas?" she walked in and he wanted to stand but was feeling weak. She put her arm under his and helped him over. He undid his pants and slipped out his penis and he exhaled as felt the pressure release. She kissed his cheek as she watched him. He tiled his head towards hers like a cat rubbing against its master.

He finished and was about to put himself away when she stopped him. She placed her hand on his wrist and then turned him to face her. He still looked unwell and she dropped his pants to the floor. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucile, I just don't feel up to it." She had never been refused by him before. She knew he wanted to as much as her. She helped him out of his pants and fixed his underwear and led him back to the bed.

He leaned on her all the way. She sat him down and pulled back the covers. He climbed in slowly and she tucked him in. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed a clean wash cloth. She soaked it then rung it out. She then patted down his forehead and cheeks. He looked up at her and then reached up and touched her cheek. "Thank you for caring for me."

"I would never hurt you." She gripped his hand with both of hers and he saw her eyes well up. She was taking this emotion to a level he was not expecting. There was a knock at the door. "That must be breakfast."

She got up and wheeled in the trolley. She gathered up the other pillows and helped him sit up. She placed the tray on his lap and began to spoon feed him the porridge.

"I'm just ill, I'm not invalid." He said as he took her hand. She nodded but then proceeded to lift the spoon to his lips. He ate and swallowed. She leaned in and kissed his cheek then patted his thigh.

"Good boy." He didn't really mind being tended to. She was very gentle and loving. He sat back and let her keep feeding him. He did feel better with some food in his stomach. He hoped he wouldn't be sick again.

She took the tray away and wiped his face with the wash cloth. He looked at her with a shy innocence. "Thomas, would you like me to take care of you?" He nodded and a single tear rolled down his face. Her mothering him was comforting, but still hurtful as he missed his real mother. His father was always harsh and he didn't like how he made him feel. But his mother, despite being a hard lady who didn't suffer fools, she would always care for him. She would always protect him.

Just like Lucile. She had assumed this mantel. She leaned down and hugged him and he gripped her sleeves tightly. "Ok darling." She kissed his forehead and then let him go. She picked up her book and began to read. Thomas la down and watched her.

The ship rocked more gently now and he began to sleep. She watched over him till he was fast asleep. She then set about cleaning up the food and put the troll back outside the room.

* * *

She woke him for lunch and dinner to feed him. He sat patiently as she cared for him. "Do you feel better?"

"A little." He put his hands to his stomach. "A little queasy. I think I need to go to the bathroom." She pulled back the covers and helped him walk to the bathroom. She pulled down his underwear to his ankles and then lifted his shirt slightly. She reached down and took hold of him. "No."

"You don't want me to help you go?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't say no.

"I have to sit." He blushed a bit and she nodded and helped him. "You don't have to help me."

"Do you want me to wipe you when you're done?" she was pushing the point. Thomas wanted to go but he was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I can manage." He moaned softly. "Please, I can go by myself."

"I don't think you can." She grew cold. She was not going to let him go without her being present. "Now just relax." She placed her hand on his stomach and pushed. "Now do you want me to hold your penis down?" This was more of a statement as before he could answer she slipped her hand down and clutched him.

"Nnnn." He moaned. "Lucile..I" He lowered his head and tensed up. He couldn't hold it much longer. He felt the pressure on his bowels and he groaned as he began to defecate. He sobbed slightly as he felt powerless. She squeezed and began to milk his cock as he pissed.

She watched him closely and then grabbed the paper roll and began to wipe him off. He closed his eyes as she thoroughly cleaned him. She then flushed the toilet and helped him stand up. She took the wash cloth and began to wash him now.

He stood holding his shirt up to allow her access. She then picked up a towel and dried him off. She pulled up his underpants and then took his shirt from his fists and pulled it down. "Ok, now off to bed." She patted his bottom. He stepped forward slowly.

He lay down clutching his sheets. She then began to undress and then she climbed in next to him. He snuggled up to her. He felt like he did when he was younger. She stroked his hair and he could feel her lips pressed against his temple. It was calming. He tried to sleep but he still didn't feel great. He closed his eyes tight. She could see he was still in pain.

"Do you want me to try make you feel better?" she slipped her hand down under the sheets and fondled him through his underwear. He moaned in protest.

"Please, I don't feel well." She reluctantly stopped. She sighed and just held him close. "How come you are not affected?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you are not sea sick but have picked up a germ from the people on the ship?"

"I don't know how, I haven't seen anyone coughing or sickly. We have eaten the same things and been near the same people." He held his stomach and rolled over away from her. "No, I think I'm just sea sick."

"Just try and sleep. I'm sure you will feel better in the morning."

* * *

Thomas woke hungry and a little stronger. Lucile was already up and preparing for the day. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the light from the port window shining through. The warm light made him smile. It was bright and not at all gloomy as their home.

"You are awake. Good." She came over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He lay on his side and looked a bit concerned. He reached down to find his underwear was damp. She sat down and uncovered him. He saw he had wet the bed. "Oh don't worry darling. I took care of that for you." He held himself and saw that she had put towels down under him but they were mostly dry.

"I'm sorry."

"You were tossing and turning last night. I knew you were not feeling well so I got some towels and put them under you. You did wet your pants and then I took away the wet towels and put dry ones down." She helped him out of bed. He stood slowly and she helped him into the bathroom. She knelt down and slipped off his wet clothes and put them in the sink where the wet towels were soaking.

He stood naked as she began to wash his clothes. He reached down and touched his damp skin and felt a bit sorry for himself. He took a step towards her. "I hope I didn't cause you problems." He looked at her a bit ashamed. She turned and smiled softly to him.

"You did nothing wrong."

"Father would have scolded me for less." He hung his head. She walked over and held him close then kissed his lips.

"No one will hurt you again, Thomas. Now just wait a moment and I will run you a bath." She turned back to the clothes she was washing and began to ring them out. She hung them up in the bathroom. She then turned her attention to him.

Lucile took his hand and walked him over to the bath. She turned on the taps and tested the running water. "The water is warm, you should hop in and let the water keep running." He put his arm across her shoulder to support him and stepped into the bath. He slowly sat down in the water. "Lay back with your knees up. This way your whole back will be submerged."

Thomas lay back and looked up at her. The water spilled over his chest and he rubbed his hands down through the water over his stomach. She turned off the taps and then leaned down and began to slowly rub the soap filled cloth over his body.

He relaxed his knees to the sides of the tub and naturally spread his legs. As if to tell her to ignore his chest and focus elsewhere.

She smiled and saw what he was wanting. She slowly began to slide the cloth down between his legs and he moaned softly as she washed him. She began to hum to him. He closed his eyes and listened to her lullaby as she washed him.

He loved how totally relaxed he felt. His whole body felt safe and warm. He reached down and began to touch himself as she rubbed him. She moved his hand away and took over pulling him. He moved slightly and splashed a bit in the bath as she continued. He bit his lip as she began to hold him more firmly.

She pulled out the shaving brush and began to soap up his face. She pulled out the straight razor and began to methodically shave him. She gently wiped his face with a damp cloth after each pass.

When she was done he rubbed his chin and smiled. She then continued to lather up the soap and he looked up at her puzzled. She then began to lather his pubic hair. He giggled as it tickled a bit.

"Stay still Thomas." She then sharpened the blade. He took a deep breath and crunched up to watch her. She slowly scrapped down around his shaft and dunked the blade in the water to wash off the foam and hair. She held up his cock to allow her better access around it. He was terrified of her cutting him. He bit his lip hard as he felt the blade scrape over his sensitive bits.

She then lathered up between his cheeks and began to shave him around his hole. He reached down and pulled his balls up with his hand to let her get all the hair. She then placed down the razor and washed him down with a hot cloth. He ran his hand over himself and smiled at how smooth it was.

"There you go." She smiled and gave him a little rub.

"Don't stop Lucile." He whispered. She moved closer to him and began to slip her long fingers against his hole. He tensed and opened his eyes.

"Relax. It will feel good." He trusted her completely. She kept stroking him firmly to distract him. She pushed two of her fingers in. He gasped slightly. She then began to scissor him slowly. He wanted to sit up but she placed her hand down on his chest. She then began to slide her fingers in and out. He felt her create a new sensation inside. It was like he was cumming but only as she pressed deep inside him.

She pulled out and washed continued to wash him. He sat up and felt something strange. He moved to his knees and took her hand. "That, thing. It felt.." he reached down to touch himself then slipped his fingers down to his hole. "I liked that." He whispered with a smile.

He rested his elbows on the edge of the bath and knelt with his legs spread slightly, sitting back on his heels. She placed her hand on his back and then slid it down the length. She cupped ass and gave it a light smack. He smiled deviously. She gave him a harder smack.

"I think you need to keep punishing me." He said softly. She raised his chin with her finger and then looked down at him.

"Oh darling, you are a very naughty boy." She kissed his cheek softly. He then felt her hand moved down between his cheeks and rub his hole. He bit his lip in anticipation as she slipped her fingers in. He pushed down as she forced up. Moaning as she moved.

"That's it." He said softly. She began to push as deep as she could go. "Deeper." He moaned. He wanted her to push harder into his prostate.

"That's as deep as I can go." She paused and then pulled out.

He looked around and then pointed to the vanity. "There, the handle of your hair brush." She held it up and looked at it then him. "Yes. I want you to fuck me with that."

"Are you sure?" she seemed a bit concerned of his interest. "You want me to sodomise you?"

"Essentially." Thomas smiled coyly at her. "Don't tell me you are apprehensive about doing something sexually that would get you arrested?" he sat back in the water and began to stroke himself. "We already enjoy an incestuous relationship, what does it matter if you do that to me as well?"

She was surprised by his desires and this exploration fascinated her too. She moved over and sat next to the bath. She held the brush with the handle up. He then spread his legs wide and reached down with one hand to finger himself.

She saw he was willing. "Ok, but I don't want to hurt you." She held it down near him and then he put his hand over hers and guided it closer. He rubbed the handle against his tight hole then he began to get her to slide it in.

He moaned loudly and she pulled back a bit. She then pushed it in deeper than her fingers could go. He pulled his knees together and cried out.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she went to pull out and he held her wrist tightly.

"No!" he gasped. "I want you to keep going on that spot. It feels incredible." He panted. She began to slide in and out forcing the handle in deep. He moaned loudly on each stroke. He began to pull his hard cock in response. "That's it, keep going." He moaned.

She increased her pace and began to fuck him harder. He gripped her sleeve and she could tell he was close. He pulled himself hard as she pushed in deep. "I'm cumming!" he cried and shot his load on his chest and was shaking at the sensation. She pulled out the brush and cleaned it off. She put it down and cupped his cheeks. He opened his eyes and then she smiled and kissed him.

"Did that feel good darling?"

He looked down at the cum then back to her. "Exhibit 'a'." She kissed him and washed him off. She pulled the plug from the bath and she helped him stand. She wrapped him in a towel and began to thoroughly dry him off. He stood there and let her. He smiled at the attention.

"Ok darling, let's get you ready and we will go explore the ship."

"Yes. I really want to go to the engine room and see how it works. It will give me great ideas for my machine." He seemed focused of it rather than her.

"Down there? It's dirty and loud." She protested and folded her arms.

"I will go then. You will be ok here. I won't be far away." He dropped the towel deliberately and let her see him totally naked. "I will meet you for supper."

"Ok." She realised they were both here on the ship and no one was really far away. "I will go up to the top deck, I saw a piano in there." She kissed his lips and he then pressed his hips hard against her. "Oh Thomas, not on my clean dress!" She reached her arms around him and then smacked his bottom. He kissed her deeply and grinded his hips against her.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed now." He let her go and walked over to the draws and looked for something that was a little less dressy to go to the working part of the ship in. Lucile sat and watched him dress. He took his time and made sure she watched him. He pulled his pants up last and then walked over to her slipping over his suspenders. He picked up his jacket and kissed her as they walk to the door. They stopped before they open the door for one last kiss.

* * *

Thomas bounded down the narrow passageway to the bowels of the ship. He started to get strange glances as he moved lower. They knew he didn't belong and was upper-class. There wasn't many people on the ship who held a title. And Thomas and his sister were already the focus of many of the upper-class for that reason. As well as being younger than the other lords and ladies.

A solid Irishman blocked Thomas' path. "What are ye doing here little man?"

"Hello kind Sir, I was just curious of the inner working of the ship. I am an inventor and I get great pleasure from seeing how machines work." Thomas bowed his head slightly.

"Oh. I thought you were after something else." He seemed a bit calmer. "We have many a gentleman come down to the lower decks looking for prostitutes." He said trying to rattle Thomas.

"I assure you, I am not interested in such things." Thomas walked with him down the hallways through the third class cabins. The man led him down past a room where people were getting drunk and partying. Thomas glanced in as it was before 1000 o'clock and surprised they were drinking so early.

One of the revellers saw Thomas and started to follow them down the passageway. The large man escorted him to the engine room. "There you go. The engine room."

"Thank you." Thomas stepped through the doors and the notice was so loud he had to shout again. "Thank you!" he continued in and did not hear the two men talking behind him. They left Thomas to his own devices and set about exploring.

* * *

He had been down there for nearly an hour and he decided to go explore out of the main engine room. As he made his way back to the door he was stopped by the drunken reveller.

"You are asking for trouble!" he shouted over the engine.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I thought it was ok for me to have a look around!" Tom didn't shout as loud as him. He tried to seem non threatening.

"You want to see how things work?"

"Yes, I am very interested in engines. Can you show me the other rooms connected to the engine room?" he leaned in as he spoke loudly. The man put his arm over his shoulder and was suddenly less threatening and more a happy drunk.

"Sure!" he patted his chest and they headed down the hall. Before he knew it, he was being shoved into a side room and the door suddenly closed. Thomas landed hard on the floor. With the door closed, the engine sounds were muffled. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Thomas went to stand up and he was shoved back. "Hey!"

"I said undress." The man folded his arms and smiled. "If you don't do it, I will help you and I'm sure I will rip your pretty clothes."

Thomas started to undo his jacket and slowly undress. The man was getting impatient. Thomas slipped off his boots and then his shirt. He folded it neatly and placed it down. He was reluctant to take off his pants. The man suddenly grabbed his ankles and tugged on his pants. Thomas unhooked his buttons and his slightly large pants slipped off quickly. The man tossed them down and then laughed.

"I thought you were a man! You haven't even got any pubic hair, just like a little boy!" Tom held his hands over himself. The man forced his legs apart and groped him. "Oh! Well that is interesting!" he then grabbed Thomas' wrists and tied them with his shirt. "You intentionally shaved?"

He flipped him over onto his hands and knees. He then examined his ass. "Smooth here too." He then suddenly licked him between his cheeks.

"Stop!" Tom begged.

"No. No, I don't think I will." He then pulled out his own cock and began to tug himself. He pushed down and Tom closed his eyes. He knew what was next. He then felt the sharp pain of the man forcing himself in. he wasn't a wide as the brush but he was still a little tender.

Tom cried out. "Please! Stop!" No one could hear him over the engine. He kept yelling but it just made him push harder into him. "No!"

The man grasped his hips and pounded him relentlessly. Tom struggles beneath him but could not escape his grasp. He was still a bit weakened from being ill. This was nothing like what Lucile did. It stretched him and hurt him. Inside and out. He felt himself tear. He looked down in fear as he saw he was getting aroused.

This unsettled him and he tried not to think about it. The man pushed him to the floor and his stomach pressed down hard to his erection. He felt himself twitch as his body was telling him this was good and he should cum.

He tried to fight it. He pushed down on the floor to try and release the pressure. He moaned as he tried to stop his release. "Please..." He begged one last time. The man smiled cruelly and yanked him up and flipped Tom onto his back. He then leaned down and shoved his knees to his chest and began to fuck him as he faced him.

He could see Tom's distress and this spurred him on more. Tom cried and he shot his load up over his chest. The man laughed. "Ah so you do like cock!" The man suddenly pulled out and stood up. He added to the mess on his chest.

Tom laid on his back and his legs slumped down to the side and he rolled over into a ball. The man kicked him slightly. "Get dressed boy." He then tossed his pants at him. Thomas lay shaking and didn't want to move. He coped another kick. "I said get up!"

Tom rolled to his front and paused on his hands and knees. He hated this. His body betrayed him. He had never been with anyone except Lucile. His father had molested him when he was small but never penetrated him. It was just fondling.

He slowly began to dress. He looked around for his boots. He crawled on the floor with the man watched over him. He daren't not look up let alone make eye contact. He got dressed and slowly stood. He looked around for the exit. He heard the engine sound louder. The door had been opened and the man was holding it open with a wicked smile.

Thomas stepped through and clutched his coat closed. He walked slowly back up the loud hallway to his room.

* * *

He sat on the bed then suddenly stood up as he hurt. He walked over to the wall and started to sob. He leaned against the wall. He wanted to die. The door opened and Lucile walked in. She saw him in a dishevelled state. He looked up through his tears.

"Thomas!" she ran over to him and he fell into her arms.

"Oh Lucile! Please help me!" he sobbed. She held her arms tightly around him and then rocked him slightly. She walked him over to the bed. He shook his head. "No no no. I don't want to sit." He pushed against her.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"I cant..." he let her go and began to wipe his tears as quickly as they fell. "Please..."

"Oh Thomas, you must talk to me." she finally got him to lie down and he hugged the pillow and buried his face.

"I don't want to."

"Darling who hurt you?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Let me help you." he just sobbed and she realised he just needed time. She rubbed his back and began to hum her lullabies to him to calm him down.

* * *

He grew silent after a few hours. She decided not to push him and let him tell her when he was ready. She kissed his head and saw he was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Thomas, I'm going to get us supper. You get yourself cleaned up and you will feel better with a hot meal in your belly." She stroked his hair. He looked up slightly. She smiled and then kissed his lips softly.

"Ok." He reluctantly agreed. "Please don't be long." He sat up slightly. She left and he decided to make his way to the bathroom. He started to undress and realised he didn't have any underwear. He must have left it in the room. He put his clothes in the sink. He began to fill the bath and stepped it as it filled. He began to scrub his skin roughly with a scrubbing brush.

He wanted to wash off the cum and sweat of that situation off. He stressed as he splashed the water up and kept scrubbing. He rubbed the soap into his chest and he looked down at his hand. It was shaking. His knuckles were scratched from the floor. He even broke a nail. He must have done it when he tried to escape.

He put his hands through his hair and clenched his fists. He put his head to his knees and yelled and threw his head back. He smashed his fists down into the water and splashed it over the floor. Lucile came in pushing a trolley and quickly closed the door.

"Thomas?" she walked into the bathroom and saw the scratches and bruises more clearly. "Are you ok?"

"No." He said coldly. He lowered his jaw and beared his bottom teeth in anger. He exhaled hard and then looked down at his cock bobbing in the turbulent water. He stood up and stepped out of the bath with purpose. He walked into the bedroom and began to pull through the draws for cloths.

He dressed in long black pants and waist coat. He sat down hard on the bed and began to slip on his shoes. "What is going on?"

"Nothing that needs concern you." he stood up and looked for his coat in the wardrobe. He slipped it on with force. She stood in front of him.

"Thomas, you are my concern." She placed her hand on his cheek and he pulled his head away. He tried to be strong and not need her help, but he then took her hand and brought it back to his face. He closed his eyes then brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I know." He whispered. He couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough to take a life. He need her beside him.

"Tell me what happened." She looked into his eyes and he bit his lip then nodded with a closing of his eyes.

"Ok."

* * *

Lucile moved with purpose down through the ship and he was slightly behind her. He felt confident with her in control. She went down deep to where the sound of the engine was beginning to vibrate everything around them.

Lucile looked around for the man Thomas described. She spotted someone who looked like him. She turned back to Thomas to confirm. He swallowed hard and nodded as if a master nodding to his dog to kill.

She strode forward and the man saw her approach. He snickered and walked towards her. She yelled at him.

"Did you think this is funny?"

"What? I can't hear you?" he could but was deliberately taunting her. He laughed and walked away. He headed down further into the ship and they followed him. Lucile picked up the pace and caught up to him as he moved down a narrow passage way and down near the stoking room.

"Come back here!" She yelled.

"Oh, you left these behind, little one." The man pulled out Tom's underwear from his pocket and sniffed it.

He turned and as he grabbed a shovel but before he could strike, she stabbed him in the back. He dropped the shovel and held his side. She stabbed him again. He fell to his knees. She looked to Thomas and grabbed his hand. She placed the knife in his hand and she held his hand in hers.

She guided his hand to plunge the blade into his throat. The man fell to the dark coal covered floor. Lucile grabbed a large rag and pulled open the furnace. She tossed in the knife and grabbed the man's legs. "Thomas help me lift." He stopped then knew had to get rid of the body. They stuffed it into the furnace and quickly closed the door.

She took Thomas' hand and pulled him to face her. She cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly. He looked at her with sad and confused eyes. He was however thankful that this man was no longer.

"Thomas, I will always protect you. We will never be apart." He moved close and hugged her. He put his head to the side and she stroked his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early and Thomas woke scratching. Lucile rolled over and smacked the back of his hand. "Stop scratching."

"Nope. This is your fault." He sat up and pulled off the covers. He pulled down his pants and revealed the small red spots all around his pubic region. "See?!"

"Oh relax. It will stop soon enough." She pulled his pants up and he immediately slipped his hands down his pants.

"Augh! It's gunna be ages before my hairs grows back sufficiently to not itch!" he scratched his hands in his pants and she ignored him.

"Serves you right."

"For what?"

"Are you going to listen to me and come mean some potential suitors? I have found some people who I think will be just right for you." She put her hand on his chest and patted him.

"Do I have to?" He sighed and turned to her. He put his hand on her's and squeezed it. "There has to be another way."

"Ok, well we reach landfall tomorrow. We are going to do your silly search for investors." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's not silly. They have money, and if I don't have to marry another woman to get money, then that's the preferred option." Thomas tried to convince her.

"Ok darling. I will go along with your plan."

* * *

It was the last dinner for the first class guests. The room was buzzing and full of life. Everyone was excited about getting to the new world. Thomas escorted Lucile to the tables and pulled out her chair for her. They didn't draw too much attention till he pulled the napkin and then went to his knees to place it across her lap.

She lifted his chin with her long fingers and smiled. He sat next to her and then poured her a glass of wine. They noticed how much he doted on her. One of the other rich guests sat opposite them with his wife.

"You are so attentive to your sister." He stated. Thomas smiled and then took her hand and held his drink up to toast her.

"She is the only family I have. I would be lost without her."

"Thank you darling." She tapped her glass to his. "You see we were essentially orphaned when we were teenagers. It has been hard but by supporting each other, we have managed to keep the manor going."

The man nodded and looked at his wife. "If only our own children would behave have as civil as you two towards each other!" they both laughed together.

The dinner continued with extravagance. There was so much food. Thomas was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was still trying to resist scratching himself. He looked over at Lucile then placed his napkin down as he stood up.

"If you will excuse me." he quickly left the room and found a quiet place to scratch himself aggressively. He sighed and smiled. He leaned against the wall and then looked over at the mirror. He fixed his bow tie. He ran his fingers through his long hair.

He turned and there was an older lady near him. She had just come from the powder room. She looked over at him with a smile. "Good evening Sir." She smiled coyly.

He looked at her. She looked like she would have been mother's age, if she was still alive. "Ma'am..." he stuttered out.

"Are you going to New York?"

"No, Boston." He replied. She leaned over and fixed his tie and then brushed down his jacket. Thomas let her and smiled.

"You know you would be about my son's age. He died of influenza when he was 20." She looked away then came back to reality. "Sorry I don't know why I said that."

Thomas grabbed the large sleeve of her dress. "Wait. It's not wrong. You remind me of my mother. She ... " he stopped and swallowed. She nodded knowing what he was trying to say.

"Sorry for your loss." She uttered.

"Would you like to dance?" Thomas blurted out. "My mother love to waltz."

"Did she teach you?" The woman walked slowly with Thomas back to the dining room.

"At first. Then my sister showed me."

"Maybe later." She patted Tom's hand. He smiled and nodded.

"I will hold you to that." She lead him to his table and she left him to sit. Lucile looked over to her brother.

"Who was that?"

"Just a guest. She has lost her son and she said I reminded her of him." He sipped his drink.

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean by that? Are you angry at me?" Thomas did his best not to raise his voice.

"She reminded you of her son?"

"There is no need to be difficult. I thought of mother when I talked to her. I thought she was quite pleasant and I was going to catch up and chat some more with her." Thomas slightly rebelled.

"I think she is trying to scam you."

"I think she was looking to fill a void and polite company from me was her plan, nothing sinister." He was determined to prove her wrong.

"Fine. But don't cry to me when I told you so." She continued eating and playfully ignored him. He scowled and she nudged him to reassure him that she was just joking.

* * *

The meal was over and the table cleared. Thomas pushed back his chair and assisted Lucile. He held out his hand and she took it and stood. She looked down at her watch and then kissed his cheeks. "I think I will retire. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night dear sister." Thomas smiled and hugged her. She stepped back and then left. Thomas looked over through the large doors opening onto the deck. He walked over to the deck and saw the woman he was talking to earlier.

He moved closer and she glanced up and saw him approach. "Good evening."

"Let me introduce myself formally. Sir Thomas Sharpe at your service." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Sir?"

"Baronet of Allerdale Hall." He explained. She seemed impressed but calm that it didn't really surprise her.

"So what brings you to the New World?" she seemed to be changing the topic.

"I'm going to show people my machine." Thomas explained. The waves picked up and the boat rocked slightly. Thomas grabbed her around the waist. He stopped looked up to her eyes and blushed. She stroked his hair and nodded.

"It's ok." She took his hand and held it out. "Would you like to show me that you can dance?"

He smiled and they moved with the boat. "I don't know if we can fight the waves!" he joked. He stayed with his hands in hers and then looked down at her breasts. His gaze lingered and she noticed.

"Well if we can't dance, we should go in and maybe get a drink." she suggested distracting him. She held out her arm and he took it and escorted her inside. There was a lot of people around and both of them didn't really want a crowd. "Shall we go somewhere more quiet darling?" she patted his hand. He instantly became the obedient dog.

"She we go to your cabin?" She nodded and began to escort him down the halls. She got near her door and stopped and turned to him.

"Thomas, I think you should go tell your sister that you are going to be a while. So she doesn't worry about you." she cupped his cheek and he agreed.

"Yes, that is a good idea." He kissed her hand and darted off. He knew she would worry. He still had to convince her that he could get money out of this woman. He plan of filling the void of her son would mean he wouldn't have to marry her or have sex. He smiled at his plan.

She watched him leave and she opened her cabin door. There was a man at the desk working and drinking liquor. "You're early."

"Sorry darling, I have to use the cabin." She walked over and kissed his lips. He was her husband, very much alive. "Can you quickly go and if you do come back, please pretend to be my butler?"

He stood up and slipped on his jacket. "What are you scheming?"

"I met this desperate young man with a title. He was orphaned young and seems to be wanting a mother finger to guide him. He is independently wealthy." She began to remove all clothing and signs that a male was staying in the room.

"Ah, good. So you are playing the lonely widow card?" He helped her and then walked to the door.

"Yes, and I have lost my only son too." She packed away their photos and then fixed the bed.

"Who would have thought we would find a sucker so early on in our trip." He nodded and left for the bar. She sat reading a book in a pose waiting for him to return. Smiling at her scheme.

* * *

Thomas knocked a short time later and she beckoned him in. he came in and she went to stand. "No need to get up, this is your place." He looked around at the jewellery and extravagant dresses in the room. He smiled internally. He hit the jackpot.

"Would you like a drink?" he sat near her and smiled. She handed him a glass and he sipped the drink. It was strong, but he did his best not to react.

"Those are some lovely dresses."

"Oh yes, handmade in London."

"Yes, my sister has a few of similar design." He looked over at one particularly. She knew this confirmed her suspicions that Thomas had money. She decided to keep going in her seduction.

"So do you have anywhere to stay before you journey up to Boston?"

"No, we were planning on getting the first train north." He realised that sounded rash.

"You must stay with me then, let me show you New York for a few days at least." She placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it. He took it as she was falling into his trap. He smiled.

"Yes, it would be wonderful to spend time with you." then he decided to play the damsel in distress. "I just so miss mother!" He turned his head away and wiped his tear. She swiftly leaned over and turned his face to meet hers.

"Oh darling, you poor thing." She took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb across his fingers. He began to get uncomfortable. Not of her, but his itch was returning as it was warm in here. The cold night air was suppressing his urges. He then placed a hand on his crotch and grabbed and scratched himself once before trying to not draw attention to it.

"Thomas, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He blushed.

"Please sweetie." She moved closer then played her card. "Let mummy help you." he reacted instantly, mostly out of an insatiable desire for a mother.

"I just itch from my hair growing." He shook his head in shame. She raised an eyebrow and though he was referring to puberty. She smiled wickedly and made sure he didn't see.

"Oh come her sweetie. Let's make you feel better." She held out her arms and he stood and moved closer. She quickly placed her hands on his hips and then slid them around his front to unbuckle his belt. "First we will check to see you are ok."

"Ok." He helped her slip down his pants and held up his shirt. She slowly slipped down his underwear and revealed him. He swallowed as his penis twitched in anticipation of being touched. She saw the tell tale rash of his hair starting to grow. She thought he looked late for going through puberty. She slipped up his underwear and directed him by his hips to sit on her lap.

"Well it's just normal darling. It's what happens to young men and women." She placed her hand on his bare thigh and touched him reassuringly. He thought how uneducated is this woman. He is clearly not a teenager. But he decided that he would use this.

"I just never had any parent to talk to me about this. I can't find any books available."

"Yes they tend to keep this sordid thing from be published or talked about." She saw him eying off her breast again. She put her hand to the back of his head and drew him close. He rested his head on her chest and sighed. He smiled. Not like Lucile but it was a similar feeling.

He like how she was holding him. He raised up his hand to cup her breast. He gently touched it through her dress. He felt a tingle run through him. He liked this. She stroked his hair.

"Good boy Thomas." He smiled wickedly to himself. Just like Lucile. She wanted him to be her boy and her lover. He felt relaxed. He knew what he and Lucile did was a sin, but for him to easily find a woman that wanted to project that roll onto him? He knew it couldn't be all bad.

He moaned softly and closed his eyes and then nuzzled her neck. "Sing me a lullaby mother." He purred.

She was surprised and shocked he called her that. But she could sense he desperately wanted motherly love. "Does your sister not love you as much as you want?"

"No." Thomas lied. "She is harsh and angry. I guess she is trying to protect her little brother." He wrapped his leg around behind her so now he was sitting side on with his legs wrapped around her. She was humming something, a tune he didn't know. He then took her hand and guided it down his front. He pressed her palm onto the crotch of his loose underwear. She could feel him start to get hard.

She resisted a bit then he moved her hand up and down and encouraged her to grip his shaft as it grew hard.

She then took over and he resumed hugging her as she slowly fondled him. "Mmm that feels good. Please don't stop."

She wondered if he saw her as his mother or a lover in this instant. Either way she was thinking of ways to blackmail him. He moaned louder as she continued to touch him. She slipped her hand inside his pants and he jumped slightly as her cold hand touched his skin. Her long nails scratched him slightly.

He bit his lip and dug his fingers into her arms as he was getting close. She could sense him getting tense. She increased her pace and he began to pant. His breath was close to her ear. He whispered to her. "Don't stop, I'm close."

"Ok darling." She squeezed him hard and he came. The mess contained in his pants. She slipped out her hand and lifted his leg off her. She got up and went to wash her hands. She came back with a warm wash cloth. She then directed him to stand and then slipped down his underwear and proceeded to wipe him clean.

He smiled at the warm soft cloth caressing him. He liked this attention. She was doing what he wanted so easily. He couldn't believe how he could manipulate the situation so easily. He shrugged and then shook his head. Dismissing the idea that Lucile did the same of him and he has just worked out what she did.

She pulled up his pants and then sat him down on the bed. "Thomas, would you like to stay here with me for the night?" He looked at her silently. "This way I will keep you safe from your nightmares."

"I don't have nightmares." He lied. But he managed them by Lucile comforting him. He didn't want this woman to see or tell her of them. Stories of the ghosts in their manor. He then knew he had to get conformation of his plan to see what he could get from her. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"I let you touch me but I want a mother but you couldn't care for me. I want someone to live with me in the lonely manor house. Be with me. But I can't ask that of you." he stood up and grabbed his pants and began to dress. She thought to herself 'did he just ask me to move in to the manor?' she could see the answers to her prayers. She needed a way to get her husband there, he could kill Thomas and they would live in the house.

"Oh, I could if you want me to. I could bring my man servant and he could tend to duties there for you too." She stood up and tried not to sound desperate.

"I couldn't ask that of you. You just met me. Besides you would have to move your effects to England." Thomas tried to land his fish.

"That isn't difficult." She pulled him in close and held him tight. He reciprocated.

"If you want, I can wait here while you go tell your butler it will be a short stay in America." He pushed back and she nodded.

"Yes, I best tell him the changes." She kissed Thomas and hurried to the door. "Please wait darling."

He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Should I undress while I wait your return?" he seductively asked. She licked her lips and tried not to seem too eager.

"Oh if it pleases you." she closed the door and left. He chuckled to himself. He immediately set about figuring out his prey. He rummaged through her draws looking at everything. He pulled out a photo from the draw, that was strangely shoved on top of her clothes. He placed it on the dresser. It was her and the 'butler' and a young man. He then looked closely and saw that they were waring rings and the boy look of both of them.

"Ah, so he is your husband, not the butler. And I guess that is your not really deceased son." Thomas smiled. She was trying to scam him. He then found a letter and read it. It seemed to be from the boy to his parents stating how there are many people to scam in the new world.

He took the letter and then found her boat ticket. He pulled out the letter and compared the names. She had a different name on the ticket. Either by stealing it or using a false name.

He fixed his clothes and walked out. He went to find Lucile. He needed her strength. He opened the door and the lights were out.

"Lucile?"

"Thomas." She sat up and turned on the bedside light.

"I need your help."

"What have you done now?" she didn't sound impressed, but also implied he was frequently in the wrong.

"Nothing. My plan worked. She thinks we have money and she will come back with us."

"So what of her estate?"

"That's the problem." Thomas sat down and explained to her what he had found.

* * *

It was now very early in the morning. Thomas and Lucile exited their cabin and decided to act. Thomas decided they would involve the law. He found the ship's guard.

"Sir, I think one of the passengers might be here under false pretences." He handed the ticket to the man. "I think I can prove it to you."

"And how did you come across this information?"

"This woman, whatever her name is, tried to seduce me and was quite unashamedly forward in her actions. Quite distasteful."

"Yes, quite."

"I will go talk to her, and you can listen in. You will have your evidence to arrest her and her husband before they spread their filth in the new world." Thomas put his plan in motion. Lucile stood with her arm locked to his. The guard turned to her.

"Ma'am, you may want to return to your cabin, you shouldn't witness such acts." The guard held up his hand.

"Yes, but I don't want my brother hurt, he is the only family I have left." She played the weak damsel well. She turned and left Thomas.

He travelled down to her compartment and knocked. "Sorry to disturb you, its Thomas." The guard stood with his back to the wall. The door opened slightly. "I had to go see Lucile and tell her. What did your manservant say?"

"Oh. My man..?" She remember the plan. "Yes. My butler is able to pack up my affects. Would you like to come in? I was hoping to see you naked." She seductively asked.

"Oh." Thomas glanced at the guard who was disturbed. "But I'm must confess, the man in the photo, that is your husband and not your butler? Would not that mean you are an adulteress?"

She had to think quick. Black mail the blackmailer. "Yes, be we are no longer intimate, that is why you would be a good boy and not tell anyone or I will state you raped me." Thomas acted scared. And held his hand out to touch the guard's shoulder out of sight.

"So you want me to have sex with you?" He confirmed.

"Yes, now get in here and take off your clothes." The guard pushed Thomas out of the way and turned on the light.

"I don't think so missy!" he held up his baton. "You are under arrest."

Thomas stepped back to the hall and another guard went in the room to arrest her. He began to walk back to his room with the head guard approached him.

"Sir Thomas! Wait."

He turned. Unsure of what was next. "Yes?"

"Sir, I'm sorry you had to go through with that. But we will get that unsavoury woman far from your sight. You should apply to the courts for compensation for this dealing."

"I don't think I could. I mean, then people will know my name in association with her poor morals." He shook his head.

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that. Look I will speak to my commander and ask if there is a way we can sell her effects to make up for it." The guard suggested.

"Oh, that would be ever so kind of you. In recognition of your support and dedication to protecting my name, please help yourself to 40% of whatever you make from the sales. It is the least I could do." Thomas bowed and shook his hand.

"No thank you kind Sir! I will do my upmost." Thomas turned and walked back to his cabin to celebrate. He could hardly keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Mrs McMichael and her children stood decked out in their best cloths. Trying to impress the young baronet. Thomas escorted Lucile towards them as they bowed to him.

"Sir Thomas, welcome to our fair city."

"Thank you Lady McMichael." He smiled polity and her daughter giggled.

"Dear Sir, I have no title." She held her hand to her chest flattered by the comment. Thomas put on the moves and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Just because you are without a title, doesn't mean you are not a fair lady in my eyes." He made her swoon. He then turned his charm to his target that Lucile had picked for him. "You must be Eunice. What a breathtaking daughter you have, Lady McMichael."

"Oh my!" Eunice gasped as Thomas kissed her hand. She nearly fainted. Her mother was equally smitten that such a man with title would be interested in her daughter. Alan extended his hand.

"Very please to meet you Sir." He shook his hand firmly.

"Oh, this is my son Alan. He is the best physician in the city." She bragged. He turned to her.

"Mother, please."

"Well I may require your services. I hope I can call on you." he did all he could to get all of the family under his charms. "Now, if you would at all mind, we will check in to our hotel then return for dinner and dancing at 6. If that is all right with you?"

"Dancing?" Eunice responded.

"Yes." Thomas moved close to her and took her hand. "Do you waltz?" he then plaided his card. "Or perhaps I can teach you." he whispered.

Lucile coughed slightly. "Thomas, let's not keep them longer than necessary. They have much to prepare." She took his elbow and pulled him back. They turned and left in their carriage.

Eunice turned to her mother. "Oh Mother! Do you think it will go well! Please let me court him!"

"Hush child. That is not a woman's job. But he does seem keen on you."

"Baronet?" Alan interjected. "He seems awful young to hold a title."

"He is, but he was orphaned and it is a hereditary title." She smiled thinking of all the money. "I think he is a perfect match for our Eunice!" she took her daughters hand. "Maybe you could marry his sister Alan."

"I do not know her. and besides I prefer another." He walked with them inside.

"Edith Cushing? Oh that little butterfly? Yes she is very educated, but that is not right. A woman should not try to be more educated than a man. You will have too many disputes with that one."

"I find her wonderfully challenging. She understands me and I don't have to dumb down my comments to her." He spoke highly of her.

* * *

Thomas and Lucile sat in his room. "Now what sister?"

"Well, we have 100 pounds left after that ship debarcal. We have 20 pound on this luxury room for two weeks. We can pay for some extravagance tonight to pretend we are wealthy. We need to move fast. You have move quickly."

"I think it will be confirmed tonight."

"We will host a larger gathering after they see our worth tonight. Get the McMichael's to invite all the top society to a dinner and dance." She began to undress him.

He laid back and let her unbutton his shirt. She leaned down and kissed his chest.

"I have my meeting with investors in two days." She moaned softly as she began to touch him.

"I don't think you will be successful. You need to have a multi prong attack." She stopped and looked up his chest to his face. He looked down as if to say, 'why did you stop?'. "You need to blackmail for money too."

"Who?"

"We will think of something. We will find someone who is not available who we can exploit for money for silence." She moved up and kissed his lips.

"I don't like where this is going."

"You would do it for me wont you?" she begged and kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear. "I know you will."

"Ok. But let it be on my terms." He stroked her hair.

"No, we know what your skills end up."

* * *

That night at the McMichael household. Thomas was sitting politely near the head of the table as the family gathered with a few key friends. The conversations seemed to revolve around Thomas being single. He dismissed the conversations but still eluded to that he was looking. He made sure he allayed glanced at Eunice and make sure she saw him looking.

She blushed and after desert she excused herself. Thomas followed and added to his expedited courting. They stood in the drawing room and he leaned against the wall as she clasped her hands tightly as she listened to him.

"So did you want to dance with me?" he held out his hand to her and Eunice eagerly took it.

"But there is no music." She looked around. She then darted over to the gramophone and put on a wax cylinder. She then moved back over to him. he took her hand and guided her slowly. Mrs McMichael stood in the doorway and watched with a smile.

He guided her as she stumbled slightly. He was patient and graceful. "Sir Thomas, you sure are a wonderful dancer." They both stopped and looked over to the door. He felt embarrassed.

"Sorry for dancing without a chaperone." He bowed. "I just.."

"Oh Its totally fine!" she walked over to them. "I know you are a man of pure virtues and would never take advantage of our daughter."

"I'm sorry, it is all the same, I should go to the other room to discuss business with the other men." Thomas took Eunice's hand and kissed it. "Good night my lady. Sweet dreams." He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Thomas walked in to see only Alan in the room. "Ah Sir Thomas. The others have departed. But they will see you at the next function."

"Yes, it is a work night. It was rude of me to keep them here late."

"Think nothing of it!" he handed Thomas a drink. He sipped it and sighed. "What is wrong?"

"Oh I should not speak ill of anyone." Thomas blushed.

"Come man, do not keep the stories of what ails you." He nudged him. "We are alone, but I hope you would regard me as a friend you can confide in."

"It is all this courtship. All the young women keep getting thrown at me. It's not that I hate the attention.."

"It's just that you hate the attention." Alan suggested. Thomas smiled.

"Yes. How do you know who is truly right? I don't mean to say anything ill of your sister."

"I know. Mother is being quite insistent." Alan placed his arm over his shoulder. "You can say no after all!"

"I think your mother will kill me!" he joked back.

Tom sipped his drink and then realised he was leaning against Alan. He looked up and saw Lucile walk past and nod to him. he exhaled as she has just signalled to him to blackmail Alan. He looked up and then swiftly finished his drink.

"Thirsty?" Alan looked surprised.

"I feel I am in the wrong place." Thomas placed down his glass and was nervous. Alan gripped his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to anyone about this." He went to leave out the back door. Alan followed him closely.

"Wait." He grabbed him when he got outside. "Please. Don't runoff." He saw Thomas was now quite upset. "Hey, what's is wrong? It can't be the pressure of marrying my sister. My mother is not that bad."

"I'm sorry." He saw that he was not coping with something. "Just let me go." Alan pulled him in close and patted his back.

"Just relax. You are just a bit drunk." He then shifted as he felt something. Alan swallowed as he knew what it was. Thomas was hard. Then Thomas knew he could feel it. "Hey. Don't worry, so you are turned on by my sister."

"No." Thomas shoved him back and wiped his tears. "You fool!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're not! You have made the situation worse!" Thomas sobbed.

"hey. What is going on, have you not bedded a woman before?" Alan tried to comfort him.

"I don't like women. I don't want to have sex with women" Thomas hung his head. "I'm sorry." He only love Lucile, so it was kind of true.

"What?" Alan wasn't sure but he needed to confirm.

"I was turned on by you. please don't tell anyone." Thomas begged.

"But you were so attracted to my sister?" Alan was confused.

"It is the social convention. I must be seen to be in love with women." He wrapped his arms across his body. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Are you sure you like men?"

"I don't know. I have never kissed a man before." Thomas hinted. "But I know my body only seems to react to men. That why I don't got to public bath houses. Out of fear of arousal." Thomas sat down on the back step. Alan clenched his fists and composed himself.

He had dealt with many things as a doctor. He had spoken to people who were homosexual but they were all working at the brothels. He was a man of power and title. And he was not coping with the acceptance. He sat down beside him.

"Please don't be upset. I won't tell anyone. Look, just get that stiff upper lip and it will work itself out." he knew this was just words. "Are you going to see the council to look for investors?"

"Yes, in two days."

"Just focus on that. I will be here if you want to talk more."

"Thank you." Thomas smiled and shook his hand. "It was hard to carry this around."

"Does your sister know?"

"I think she suspects but she would never sully or family name." Thomas bit his lip and wiped his tears.

"Well it will be our secret." The two stood up and nodded. He escorted him back inside.

* * *

Thomas stood in front of Mr Cater Cushing as he gripped his hands. His hands were rough and hard. Thomas looked down at his own, firmly being gripped. It amplified how soft his actually were.

"No, you don't have anything to offer."

"Please Sir, I am here with all that I possess! Please give me an opportunity to prove myself to you. I will do whatever it takes." Thomas begged. His eyes welled up with the passion of his speech. Mr Cushing pondered then walked away.

"Possibly. But I will have to discuss it with the other members. I don't think you have what we need." He turned his back on him. Edith looked at him, he was broken and desperate. He glanced over to her then walked out, trying to keep himself composed. He pushed through the doors and then into the first unoccupied room.

He held his chest and started to sob. He hated being humiliated. He was more educated than these men but he could not convince their simple minds. He clenched his fist and then pounded it into the walk. He wiped his tears and looked at his hands. He tried to stop shaking. He took deep breaths but they were not coming smooth.

He took a few minutes to calm down. He stood near the door with his hand on the handle for a moment then opened it. He walked out like there was nothing wrong. He saw the men leave the conference room and he waited till they departed to gather his things.

He opened up his small case and placed away his machine and his samples. He bent down to close the case and turned to a hand on his back. He stood sharply and realised it was Mr Cushing.

"Sir! Sorry I didn't realise you were still here."

"This is my building, of course I would still be here."

"I didn't mean.."

He held his hand up to Thomas to tell him to stop. "I do not like you or trust you. I have no idea if we give you this money that you will not misuse it."

"Sir, I will not betray your trust, my machine is.."

"Quite. I wasn't finished." Mr Cushing closed the doors to the room and locked them. "Would you do as I ask and tell no other?"

"Yes Sir."

"I want you to do something for me and I will write you the check for $5000 for the first instalment of your project." He began to fill out his check book.

"Oh Sir, thank you so much! You won't regret this! I guarantee the machine will be profitable." Thomas moved closer and looked excited by the check.

"If you want this to clear, you will present yourself back her at 8 o'clock this evening to discuss the terms."

"Of course Sir. This kind of commitment will require a contract..."

"I didn't tell you to talk." He moved over to his large leather chair and sat down. Thomas stood awkward. He knew he held title and this man didn't, but he still felt compelled to do as anyone asked. "Now I need to know if you are not hiding anything."

"I assure you Sir, I am not."

"Prove it. Strip." Mr Cushing began to focused on his papers and was writing something. Thomas didn't quite get it, but as he didn't seem to be paying any attention to him he began to slowly undress.

He place his coat and waist coat on the back of the chair and placed his boots neatly together. He stood up with his arms by his side. Wearing only his loose fitting shirt and long underpants.

Mr Cushing looked up and then back down at his work and kept writing. "Keep going." Dr McMichael walked in and saw that Thomas was undressing. "Ah Dr McMichael, please check over this man for any signs of disease, including sexual problems."

"Very well Sir."

Thomas breathed nervously and then slowly unbuttoned the top of his shirt and then draped it over the chair. He paused and felt unease about taking his underwear off. but he was thankful of a familiar face. He swallowed hard and then slipped them off. He stood up with his arms by his side so he could see he was fully naked.

"Ok, come over here." Mr Cushing looked up as Dr McMichael moved round the large desk. He then manoeuvre him roughly. He was inspecting his skin. He raised up each arm and then roughly inspected his hair like some immigrant in quarantine.

"Ok good." He then grabbed Thomas' penis and pulled back his foreskin and then squeezed his balls. He spun him around and then shoved him down and spread his cheeks. Thomas gasped. He knew what was next and closed his eyes tightly.

Nothing.

"Ok you can get dressed now." The doctor washed his hands and Mr Cushing kept with his notes. Thomas walked slowly over to his clothes and got dressed. He wasn't sure what happened. He thought he was going to be raped. But this man was a doctor checking him for injury or illness.

Thomas sat down on the chair and slipped on his boots. He then stood up and pulled down on his vest to straighten it. "Will that be all Mr Cushing?"

"You appear to not be infected with any kind of disease or serious health issues." He put down his pen and looked up at him. "Just because you are a man of title does not mean you are not sick. I have no intention in getting involved with someone who will die and not pay me back."

Thomas felt relief. He just was protecting his investment. "Understood Sir." Thomas bowed slightly and went to leave.

"I will expect to see you provide me with regular updates and a through proposal."

"Yes Sir." Thomas acknowledged.

* * *

Thomas left in a hurry, he was eager to get home and tell Lucile he managed to get an investor. He briskly walked back to the hotel. He was grinning from ear to ear. He made his way to her room and knocked instantly on the door.

"Lucile?"

"Come in brother." He push open the door and swiftly closed it behind him.

"Lucile! Look!" he held up a check and walked it over to her arms extended. "We now have a cash flow."

"That is great. But what is the catch?" she didn't really sound happy as him.

"Nothing? Why would I?" he sat down next to her confused of why she wasn't happy.

"They will want something from you." she stroked his hair and he placed his head on her chest. Then he hugged her. "You must try and get more from them. Do whatever it takes."

"I told him I would."

"What did he ask you?"

"He wanted to confirm I was healthy and would die before paying him back." Thomas sat up and looked at her. "It was weird. They asked to be inspected by a doctor. I took all my clothes off and he examined me."

"You were naked?"

"Yes. But it was ok. They weren't like that man on the ship. He showed no interest in me." Thomas coughed. "Well no unhealthy interest in me."

"You can use that." She sat up and began plotting. "You can do what they want. Give them pleasure and then we will blackmail them for being with you."

"I don't know. I don't want them to touch me like that man did. He really hurt me." Thomas moved away from her.

"They won't do what he did, you will just give them hand jobs. Like I give you." she moved close to him and gripped his crotch. She began to squeeze him. Thomas stood up and knocked her hand away.

"Lucile stop! I don't want to do that."

"Do you not like it when I do it to you?"

He shook his head and began to get emotional. "No that's different. You love me."

"You have to do something. So you have to do something. Either let them inside you or you touch them." She folded her arms and gave him the ultimatum. "Choose."

"Please. I don't want do that. I don't like men." She moved close to him and slipped her hand down his pants. He gasped as she squeezed him.

"Do it for me." she uttered with a breathy voice. "Would you prefer to sleep with a woman?"

"No..." he panted. "I don't want to ever fuck woman other than you..." She kept rubbing him and he grabbed her shoulders to stabilise himself. "I will do it. I will get them to do things to me.."

"Good boy Thomas."

"Just promise me you will still want me." he looked at her with worry.

"Of course. I only want you." She kissed him on the lips. "You are the only man who will ever be with me again. The only one who will share my bed."

"Lucile.." Thomas stoped. "Do you want to ever try for another baby with me?"

"I don't think I can go through with that again. To lose it like that." She turned away. He was surprised that she seemed distraught over this. "I want to have another try but I fear that we are cursed and the child will die."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He moved behind her and hugged her. "I know why you want me to marry those women. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you." he kissed her neck. "Just don't leave me."

"We will get through this." She turned to him. "Just be confident in your abilities."

"Ok, I will pursue that man Alan McMichael and Edith Cushing."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the ball. A carriage pulled up in the rain, nearby the Cushing residence. Lucile turned to her brother and adjusted his bow tie. "Ok, wait for the father to leave and then force yourself in. you need to give her the impression she needs you. I can read her. She is not likely to make a move, but he seems to be the type to listen to you."

"I'm not sure if this is right, to go to her when her father is not home."

"I'm going on ahead. Now stick to the plan and sweep her off her feet." Thomas stepped out of the carriage and stood under a nearby awning. He felt guilty. He was beginning to like Edith and didn't want to upset her.

He took a deep breath and watched as Lucile headed down the street. He kept watch on the house. A fancy car pulled up and Alan got out and went inside. Thomas tensed. He wanted to do right by his sister but he wasn't entirely confident in her methods. He waited and just as his sister noted, the men left and Edith waved them goodbye from the door.

Thomas stood trying to rehearse his speech. Make his lines sound confident so she would come with him. He strode over and knocked on the door. The maid answered.

* * *

Edith stood halfway down the stairs. As Thomas spoke she found herself slowly stepping towards him like a moth to a flame. Just as he hoped.

"Edith, you don't really want to be all alone in this house tonight?" She paused and looked up the stairs. Not with that ghost. She turned to him and he then took her hand. He leaned in as if to kiss her. "Please come with me. I do not wish to be alone either." He glanced into her eyes and she saw his vulnerability. She nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

"Sir Thomas, please wait while I get ready." Her maid followed her up to her room.

"I shall call a coach to take us." He responded with a smile.

* * *

Edith slowly descended the stairs gracefully. Thomas looked up and his heart skipped a beat. He felt his adrenaline increase. He had never felt like this before. "Oh my you are more beautiful than I ever thought!"

"Oh." She blushed and stopped descending. He held out his hand for her to come to him. She took his hand lightly and he was so nervous. She was flattered by how much he was blushing.

He escorted her to the waiting carriage and sat near but not close to her. He had his eyes fixed facing forward and not her beside him. She fumbled with her hands, clenching her dress in the awkward silence. Then he spoke.

"I really would hope I could read your book." He blurted out.

She turned suddenly and gripped his hands. "I hope so too!" she quickly turned back and realised she was clutching him. He then swapped seats to sit opposite her.

"Edith. I'm so very please that you would accompany me tonight."

"Oh thank you for inviting me Thomas." She tried to break eye contact, but he was just so enchanting. "Oh my!"

"What is it darling?"

"My father and Mrs McMichael, what will they say? I wasn't invited."

"Do not worry about them. When the room sees how stunning you are, they will forget you do not belong." She took her hand and placed his over it.

* * *

The waltz had finished and Edith smiled and blew out the candle. The crowd cheered but she was only interested in Thomas. He escorted her to her father and bowed. "If you would excuse me Edith." Thomas looked to see Lucile leave the room.

"Thank you for the dance Sir Thomas." She smiled locking eyes with him. Not noticing her father's stern look.

Thomas walked through the crowd of admiring eyes as he followed Lucile out. She walked into a small empty room and he closed the door behind them.

"Thomas, ignore that girl. You need to focus on blackmailing Dr McMichael." She sounded pissed.

"How?"

"The party will drag on, I want you to ask to stay tonight. There are not enough rooms, so you will ask to stay with Alan and I will ask to stay with Eunice. Mrs McMichael will not dispute us staying as she wants to woo us to join her family. Thus you need to put that Cushing girl aside and focus on Alan."

"I don't know." Thomas doubted himself. "Do you think I should make the first move?"

"Get alone first then judge the situation. You won't have much time to progress your relationship." She kissed his cheek and walked out. She left the door open and Alan walked in.

"Thomas?"

"Oh Alan. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Why are you hiding in the dark?"

"I'm not hiding, just was talking with my sister." Thomas moved towards him. "I think I need a drink."

"Well I can certainly help with that." Alan smiled and they walked back to the party.

* * *

The crowds dispersed and only a handful of people were left at the McMichael residence. Thomas went to place his glass down on a small table near him and he fumbled slightly. As the room was fairly quiet, the sound of him dropping his glass was exaggerated. He sat back in the arm chair and looked over to Alan. "I don't think I'm that drunk, but it appears I am."

"I think I too am quite drunk and should defiantly not attempt any surgeries!" he held up his glass to Thomas who awkwardly grabbed his in his hand and tapped it with Alan.

"Alan, if it is at all not an issue, would it be possible for my sister and I to stay the night? I don't think we would get back to our hotel safely at this ungodly hour." Thomas did his best to slur his words.

"Oh. Yes. Wait I will go confirm with mother, you could both stay in our guest room." He stood up and Thomas followed.

"Alan, I may love my sister, but I hardly think it appropriate for me to share a bed with her." He suggested. Lucile heard but she ignored it and played along.

"Oh. You are very Victorian aren't you?" Alan patted his back.

"If you have only one guest bed, then please offer that to my sister. I will make other arrangements." Thomas began to walk slowly towards the door and Mrs McMichael came in.

"Sir, Thomas your leaving?"

"Yes my lady, I am very drunk and not appropriate company for your daughter at this hour. Alan will give the spare room to my sister and I shall try to get back to my hotel." He swayed and then placed his hand on the door frame.

"I wouldn't have it." She placed her hands on him. "Alan has a king size bed, you can stay with him. That is if it is not above your title."

"I couldn't impose upon him." Thomas looked over. It was exactly what he wanted. "If you have room for me, then I shall stay."

"Then it's settled. Alan, take Thomas up to your room and I will see to Lady Sharpe."

Thomas slowly walked with him up the stairs. He blinked his eyes a bit when Alan turned on the light. His bed was huge. Thomas went into auto pilot and walked over to nearby chair and sat down. He began to slip off his boots then promptly passed out.

Alan had begun undressing when he saw Thomas slumped in the chair. "Oh dear, you clearly were quiet tired." He began to unbutton Thomas' shirt and slipped off his jacked and waist coat. He swallowed and he slipped his arms under his arm pits and pulled him to his feet. He walked him to the bed and lay him down.

He carefully undid his belt and slowly slipped off his pants. He draped them over the back of the chair and then finished getting himself ready. He climbed into bed and saw the younger man deep in sleep. He worried about their conversations earlier.

Alan closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He slept fairly soundly till he was awoken by some movement. It was Thomas, he seemed to be dreaming. Alan went to sit up when he saw Thomas had a hold of the front of his night shirt.

He placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Thomas, wake up. You're having a dream."

"Huh." He blinked at him. "What?"

"You were having a nightmare I think."

"No I wasn't." He was in denial. Thomas pulled away and looked at him ashamed. He then rolled over.

"Thomas?"

"Just let me sleep." Thomas pulled the covers over himself and slipped his hand down his pants. He began to touch himself. He bit his lip and tried to stay quiet. Alan placed his hand on his shoulder and stroked his shoulder.

"Please, talk to me." Alan tugged him slightly and Thomas rolled over.

"You will think me a fool."

"Why?"

"Because my body is apparently saying that I am attracted to you." Thomas pulled back the covers and reviled the distinctive bulge in his underwear. Alan gasped.

"Oh. That. Yes." Alan blushed and sat up. "Sorry. I didn't realise. Well to make you feel a bit better, at least it's a form of flattery." He tried to joke. Thomas got up and walked over to the window. Alan moved across the bed and sat on the edge. "Thomas, I don't hate you for how you feel."

"I'm sorry. But I guess I'm not meant to ever find a companion." Thomas walked slowly towards him. "I don't know if you understand how difficult this is."

"No you're probably right." Thomas fell to his knees in front of him.

"It's so easy if you are straight. You just look, 'oh there is a girl/ the opposite sex, and it's all good'. For me I look at a man and even if I like him or feel close to him, he may not like me in the same way sexually." Thomas began to sob and placed his hands on Alan's knees. "I'm nearly 30 and I have never felt the comfort of a lover!" He dropped his head and cried.

Alan gasped and didn't know it was this bad. He placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think of that. So you are saying you have never had sex with anyone? Not even oral?" he lifted up his head to look him in the eyes.

"Apart from kissing the cheeks or backs of hands of ladies... well that is the limit of my contact with another person in an affectionate manor."

"Shit!" Even Alan had snogged plenty of girls and felt them up. Even got a blow job or two. He felt obligated to help him. "Look, I'm sorry about your choice, but I can't have sex with you. I just don't know about that kind of intimacy with a man." Thomas shook his head and went to leave.

"I understand."

"Wait." Alan brushed the hair from his face. "Look, if you want to know what it is like to have the stubble of another man scratch your cheek.." he half joked then he got serious. "If you want... I will give you your first kiss." He saw Thomas' eyes light up. It was only a kiss Alan convinced himself. And it would seriously improve the mental health of this man.

He had heard stories of how people referring to homosexuals as evil, but he just couldn't see it. Thomas was well educated and charming, in fact, Alan was a bit jealous of such a young man with a title. He leaned down and Thomas whispered. "If you want you can close your eyes if you are not totally comfortable with this."

Alan nodded slightly and closed his eyes slightly. He parted his lips and they barely touched his kneeling friend. Thomas was shaking, his lips quivered in anticipation as the contact grew.

It was soft and damp. Thomas felt a slight tongue taste his mouth, but not deep. He exhaled uneasy as this was still unnerving for him even though it was all a rouse. It was still his first time. It wasn't like Lucile. She was always so dominant and passionate. This was much more subtle. Almost like the kind you would do in public or at a wedding. Loving but not over exuberant.

The two men slowly broke apart. They both blinked as it was a different experience. Tom put his hands to his lips and traced when Alan had been. "Wow." Alan said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"What?"

"Well, for a guy who has never kissed anyone, you are a really good kisser." He tried to make Thomas at easy with humour.

"Oh. Thanks I think." He sat back down on his feet and kept his hands on Alan's thighs. He looked down and away. "Alan?"

"Yes."

"You won't tell anyone, that I am a virgin." Thomas begged. His eyes welled up with tears.

"I won't. But if you would like, I could try help you find someone to rectify that situation." Thomas smiled then jumped up and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He rubbed his back. He could taste the alcohol still. He knew he must have still been a bit drunk. He put his own head down on Thomas's shoulders as he comforted him. He then felt the hot breath on his thigh. He then realised that he was in very close proximity to his crotch. He blushed as the heat from his breath was a pleasant feeling.

Thomas sensed the tension and sat up slightly and withdrew his hands back to be down on his thighs again. He looked Alan in the eyes. Thomas then looked down and moved his hands to Alan's underwear and pulled them gently open. He gently took a hold of his penis. He noticed that he wasn't entirely turned off.

Thomas glanced up and didn't get any kind of 'stop' from Alan. He then held him up and softly placed his lips to the end of his semi. Alan gasped as he felt himself slowly be engulfed. Thomas remembered how Lucile did it. He knew what made him feel good and set about trying it on Alan.

He felt his hand tightly grip his hair. He felt Alan's cock swell quickly and he moved up and down his shaft. His mouth began to lubricate him. His hand followed the path of his mouth. Alan fell back on the bed. He had never felt so good. He then suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"No. Wait. Thomas!" he sat up and pulled the young man off him. "Wait." He saw the rejection in his eyes. "Look. Not like this."

"Did I not do it right?" Thomas looked down at his hands.

"No, you did fine, no you were excellent. Look Thomas..." he pulled him up to sit on the bed next to him. "This is a lot to deal with. I think we are both still a bit drunk. Get some rest and we will talk about this in the morning."

"Oh." Thomas felt a bit dejected and turned his head. Alan guided his chin back to face him. He kissed his lips softly.

"Please sleep." Thomas felt better and nodded. He moved up beside him and they moved under the covers. Both couldn't sleep and looked at the ceiling in an uncomfortable silence. "Thomas..."

"Yes Alan?"

"You are quite talented. I mean, I never had my cock sucked like that before." He complemented him.

"Oh, I just visualised what I liked when I touched myself and tried to replicate that." He had to think of something plausible.

"Well, don't take offence, but I think you need to teach every woman in the known world that so they can do it to their men." He turned and both giggled and rolled over to face each other. "Thomas, you will find true love some day, don't give up hope." He reached over and placed his hand on his. Both smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the park, the four of them enjoyed the last few days of sun. Thomas sat back on the chair and read Edith's book. Lucile looked over at the inattention of her brother. "Thomas. Have you made any progress?"

"Lucile, I will not race into this." He put down the book in annoyance. "Look keep her distracted and I will try something. If that will shut you up."

"No need for aggression dear brother. But you do need to make a move, we cannot stay much more than another week with our funds." Thomas sighed and put down the book. He sighed and Lucile stood up and walked over to show Edith the butterflies. Thomas looked around and Alan came over.

"Thomas? What are you looking for?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Hey, no secrets right?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." He looked down and placed his hand on his crotch. "I'm quite desperate, but there does not seem to be a rest room anywhere nearby." Alan squatted down.

"Oh, yes. Um." He turned his head and glanced around. "Well, if you don't mind, we could go over to that wooded area about 20 yards away."

"I think that might be it. But I don't think I can stand. I feel I am about ready to burst."

"I have an idea if you are not offended." Alan moved closer. He placed his hand on Thomas' knee.

"Please don't tell me to just urinate here." Thomas grew concerned.

"No. But I'm sure you have experience how hard it is to go when you are turned on. Right?"

"Alan?" Thomas knew where this was heading but had to play coy. He watched as his hand slipped down between his legs and began to squeeze him slightly. Thomas gasped and Alan leaned in close to whisper to him.

"It's Ok, just think back to the other night. You really got me hard. It felt so good." He whispered as he fondled him. He felt Thomas grow hard. "There, has the urge to go been suppressed?"

"Substantially." Thomas sighed in relief. Alan stood up and pulled Thomas to his feet. They walked slowly towards the woods. Occasionally Thomas bent down to pick flowers.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to piss badly?"

"I do, but I feel better now. Primarily though I am establishing a cover. In that I am picking flowers to make a bouquet for the ladies." He looked at a daisy and then turned to Alan. "I wonder if Edith would like these in her hair?"

Alan gave pause. He was jealous of Thomas' pursuit of Edith. He wanted him out of the picture. He knew there had to be some way. He didn't want to break her heart and thought of telling her that he was gay. Alan pressed his lips together. He shook his head, 'then they will find out about what we did.' He thought. He picked some flowers and looked up to see Thomas looking at him still waiting for a response.

"Good Idea about her hair." Alan walked quickly over to the woods and went looking. Thomas made his way in a few meters from him and kept going till he was out of sight of the park. He stepped down a washout to a small creek. He quickly undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock and held it with both hands. He groaned and tipped his head back.

Alan felt compelled to watch, nothing was happening. "Augh!" Thomas groaned. "Alan! This is entirely your fault!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Do something!" Alan came over and saw his long uncut cock in the light of day. It was swollen and now dark with blood. Alan moved behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist. He then slipped his hand under his shirt and pressed down on his belly. Thomas moaned loudly and began to piss hard.

Alan stepped back and watched his hard flow splash down in the spring in front of him. He decided to not make him feel left out he whipped out his own cock and began to piss as well. Thomas looked over at his pee companion. He looked over and smiled. He shook of his cock and then stepped down and washed his hands in the cold water. He then splashed his cock and chuckled as the cold water hit it.

"Well that's one way to have a cold shower." Alan finished and turned to Thomas still kneeling.

"If you want, I could finish off where we started the other night." Thomas grabbed Alan's cock and moved close.

"I don't think so." He looked around. "What if someone was to see?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Thomas went to suck him when Alan pulled away and quickly fixed his pants. He stood and grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "Alan?"

"I.." Thomas paused staring at him then suddenly dragged him close and kissed him deeply." Alan resisted and then placed his hands down on Thomas' hips. They started to get more heated. Thomas reached down and slipped his hand down and pulled out Alan's cock. He began to tug him franticly.

"Alan.." he gasped. "Alan, I want you to fuck me." Thomas undid his own pants and pushed them down to his knees. He then stumbled back and they both fell into the thick leaves covering the ground. Alan felt their cocks touch. The heat of their skin was sharp against the cold. Their heavy breaths hung in the air.

"Wait.. I.." Alan still resisted. Thomas spread his legs and pushed Alan's cock down between his legs. Alan noticed how smooth he was. "Thomas? What.. Did you shave or something?"

"Yes..." he gasped as he kissed him.

"Why?"

"Do you not like how smooth it feels?" He broke off the kiss and looked at him seductively.

"I just didn't expect it. But it does feel good." Alan admitted. This was surprising and raw. Here was someone, despite being a virgin, knew what he wanted from sex. He knew where to touch him and how. "Thomas... I don't think we should fuck here."

"Please."

"No. I know I won't be able to be quiet."

"Why would you tell anyone?" Thomas grew angry.

"Not that, I mean, I'm sure I will scream your name out when I cum!" he smiled. Thomas grabbed him and pulled him in close. They rolled over in the soft leaf litter. Thomas was now on top. He smiled widely. This was such a turn on to have this power. He just needed to channel it to exploit Alan.

"Ok. Let us return to the others."

They stood up and fixed their clothes. Occasionally glancing over at the other as he dressed. They brushed off the leaves and dirt from each other's coats. They smiled and then they began to pick flowers as they walked back up through the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas walked Edith down the street near her house. He made sure that her father was at work when he was near her. He knew he hated him but didn't know why. He figured it was cause he knew he was a poor man with a title and nothing to offer her.

They talked of her book enthusiastically. She even prompted him for ideas of how to develop her characters.

Thomas stopped and turned and took her hands he was silent. Lost for words as he looked into her eyes. He swallowed and so wanted to ask her something but couldn't get up the courage. He fumbled with the ring in his pocket.

"Thomas? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I. You see Edith; I wanted to ask you something." He seemed so wonderfully shy and he smiled nervously. "I was hoping you would accompany me to dinner with my sister."

"Oh I would love to, but I don't think my father would approve." She placed her hand to her chest and pats it.

"That's why I would have Lucile as chaperone. Surely he could see that?"

"How about I convince him to have dinner at our place tonight." She moved close to him.

"Are you sure? He doesn't have much time for me. In fact he seems quiet set on me not coming near you." Thomas was a bit scared of him.

"It will be fine. I will deal with daddy. I want you there. Please say you will come."

"I will." He darted in and kissed her cheek in a quick peck and stepped back. "I will be there. It will be a wonderful night."

* * *

Alan sat in his office and tried to do his notes on his last patient. He couldn't concentrate. He heard a knock at his door and turned his head from his distraction. "Alan?" Edith walked in with a smile on her face.

"Edith!" he stood suddenly and went over to her. "Oh I forgot you were coming by." He cleared a spot for her and guided her to a comfortable chair near where he was.

"You have been a bit distant lately. It has been weeks since I saw you. you came back for a few days and now you seem like you are far away as if you were no longer beside me." she was concerned. He was so much in love with her before, he didn't know why he couldn't talk to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it is." He shook his head and offered her his full attention.

"Sir Thomas Sharpe." She said bluntly. "He is your issue." Alan looked at her shocked. He was so sure no one knew. He had not told anyone about what had happened. He felt guilty and his heart began to race till she spoke again. "I know you are jealous of him. I know how much you like me. My father reminds me often of your interest in me. Is that why you have been so quiet? Why you have not been as interested in me? Are you giving him space?"

"I.. I'm." Alan was relived but still dealing with this. "I guess I figured I could not compete with such a man who has your heart." He placed his hand on hers and smiled. "Look I know you, I have known you your whole life. If you wish to choose him I will not stand in your way."

"Alan, I thought you would have fought more for me!" she joked.

"Oh don't be mistaking that I have not given up on you. If he hurts you in anyway, I will destroy him. I would never abandon you." he sounded so commanding and confident. Edith felt her heart skip a beat as she had never heard him confess his devotion to her. "Edith, I love you more that you may ever know. But if you only see me as a friend then I will honour your decision and I will stand by your side."

"Alan! You really mean that!"

"Yes, yes, with my whole heart."

She blushed and then her smile widened. "Thank you for being by my side." Edith knew she now had two men in love with her. She was glowing with the love they had for her. "I hope you can come to dinner tonight. It will be such a wonderful evening."

* * *

The dinner was due to start soon, Edith sat close to Thomas and he made sure his arm occasionally brushed hers intentionally. They often exchanged glances with guilty, childish smiles. The servants came in and began to prepare the table. The men took their glasses and began to talk. Thomas stayed near Edith. Her father had not yet come from his office and Edith excused herself.

Thomas followed her to the hall. He could do it there. It was quiet. "Edith, can I ask you something." He pulled out the ring and fumbled it in his fingers. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, wait, I just want to see my father and tell him to come to dinner." She moved away. He so desperately wanted to propose. He walked after her and saw her return from his study.

"Edith, please. I have no right to ask you this but.." he stepped closer and was about to revile the ring.

"Ah Sir Thomas." Mr Cushing came out and interrupted. "Please I need to talk to you in my study and your sister."

Thomas gasped, he wanted to ask her. He knew he couldn't refuse him. "Yes Sir."

"Edith, please tell our guests we will be with them presently." He moved back to his study. Thomas stood still. He didn't want to go in there alone. He waited for Lucile. He looked concerned.

"Brother?" she placed her hand on his back and reassured him. It wasn't enough he needed more. He turned and nearly embraced her. He held back and she realigned him. "Be calm. Not worry, I will protect you. I always do."

"I know." He bit his lip.

"Then believe it dear brother." She placed her arm in his and walked him into the study.

* * *

Edith sat looking at him throughout dinner. Thomas was distant. He wasn't flirty or affectionate. But he didn't ignore her either. He wasn't really engaged in any conversation during the meal. He contemplated his ultimatum. Lucile hadn't debriefed him and given him guidance after the cheque was handed over. They went straight into dinner.

He hated this lack of control. He knew he would have to act and now desert was done it would hit him hard as much as what he now had to say to her. The glasses chinked and Mr Cushing stood up and announced him. Thomas came back to reality and realised he now had to stand. He smiled, fake and wide.

He held up his glass and gave his toast to rip her heart out. He couldn't look at her the whole speech, at not lease in her eyes anyway.

She couldn't hear it. She knew he was leaving. Edith stood suddenly and darted out of the room. Thomas ignored everyone and followed. She went to the stairs and he called her back. He set about digging the knife further in and then twisting it. She glanced up as he prepared to berated her 'childish romantic ways'. The dinner guests coming to see the yelling.

"I'm not done yet!" He yelled at her as he blocked her path. "What is it you want? A kind man a pure soul to be redeemed? A wounded bird you can nourish? Perfection?" he breathed heavy staring at her. "Perfection has no place in love. Edith I advise you to return to your ghosts and fancies. The sooner the better. You know precious little of the human heart or love or the pain that comes with it! You are nothing but a spoilt child!" Slap! Edith hit him as hard as she could across his face.

As her heart was ripped out she ran up to her room. He was left to look upon the faces of her friends and family. They all stabbed at him with their eyes and whispers between each other. He was in an elevated position on the landing. He had nowhere to hide. Lucile stood far at the back, clear of the crowd and was smiling in the darkness. He was so hurt by what he had done that he didn't even notice that Alan too was smiling.

He wouldn't have to reveal his debauchery to get Thomas away from her. Thomas walked down the steps through the crowed without making eye contact. Lucile was waiting for him near the door with their coats. Without a backwards glance he left.

The carriage ride home was quiet. Neither commenting of the evenings events. Lucile walked into her room, but instead of going to his room Thomas followed. He closed the door and locked it. She turned and looked at him in the dark he was cold and something was brewing.

"Lucile. Why did he make me do that?"

She was about to respond when Thomas burst into tears and hugged her tightly. She found herself stroking his hair and shushing him as he wailed.

"I hate that I did that! It hurt so much!"

"There there darling, you will be ok. We got more money from them, we can go find someone else."

"No! I want you to help me please!" he pulled back and stared at her with his tear filled eyes. "Please make it right. I want you to make him pay for making me hurt her." he was upset but he knew exactly what he was asking. "I want you to kill Carter Cushing."

Lucile smiled and kissed his lips. "Of course darling. We will catch your little butterfly."

"How?" he wiped his tears felt a bit better. Especially at the thought of Edith.

"You will write her a letter, explain what he made you do. This will alienate her from him and only draw her closer to you. You then go to her and I will take care of the rest."

"You need to kill him."

"I will."

"No. I want you to say it." He sat up and gripped her arms and got very serious. "I want you to say you will kill Carter Cushing."

"I will kill Carter Cushing for you my love." Lucile smiled as she knew she was needed.

Thomas hugged her and then kissed her lips deeply. "I love you so much my dear sister." She kept kissing him and began to undress him.

"I love you too Thomas. And I will always look out for you." she kissed his bare shoulder and he gasped. He loved her touch, it was always so comforting. She kept undressing him and soon he was naked and so was she. He lay back on the bed waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked over his naked form and smiled as she moved up over his body.

He was well hard and twitching in anticipation and dripping with pre-cum. As soon as she was straddled over him and kissing his lips, he slipped his hand between her legs and forced his way in. he broke off the kiss. "You're so wet!" He felt his prick rub against her wetness. He didn't even have to guide himself towards her.

She gently aligned herself and began to slide down his length. With her head tipped back and eyes closed, Lucile moaned the length of his insertion. Thomas froze as he felt her move. He was so turned on he could cum right now. She began to slowly rock back and forth on him. He dug his fingers into her hips, willing her on. He opened his eyes to see her large breasts in his face. He put his arm around her back to bring them closer.

He opened his mouth and took her nipple in. He relaxed under her as he began to suck her softly. She cupped his head to hold him close to her breast. She stopped her grinding and began to focus on him. He brought his free hand up and cupped her other breast and began to squeeze it.

"Lucile, I have a gift for you." He smiled up at her.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's not really for you but, well, I will show you." Thomas got up and pulled out a small parcel from his bag. She sat and opened it. She pushed aside the shredded paper to revile what appeared to be an 8" red sausage with the words 'Sharpe's sausages' painted in black glaze.

"What is this?" She held it up. "We are in the clay mining industry. Are we getting into small goods? And this is ceramic."

"Yes, well I couldn't very well asked that ceramic shop to use our clay to.." Thomas smiled and took it from her and held the base. It had a slight curve in it and was covered in a clear gloss glaze. "It's a phalace." He placed her hands on it and directed her to point it towards him. "I had to pretend I wanted a prop for my shop to get it made, but it is for you to use."

"Thomas?"

"On me." he directed over to the bed and sat in the middle of the large bed and spread his legs. He reached through his legs to pulled her closer. "I want you to fuck me with it."

"Like a penis?"

"Better than your hair brush." He placed his hand on her wrist and directed her to his hole. She pushed against him and he moaned slightly as she began to slip in. She saw him smile even though it was clearly a bit much. "Don't stop Lucile."

"Thomas." She pulled out and he opened his eyes to her. "Darling, I want you inside me. Not the other way around."

"But I want to feel you inside me and this was the only way I could do it. Your fingers aren't the right shape to do the job."

"This is more like you want a man. Thomas, would you prefer a man to fuck you?" She seemed to test him.

"No. I don't want to be with anyone else ever, just you. But this is just another way we can feel each other. Just like that book father brought back from India. I want to do more of those things." Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder and brushed her long hair back.

"I didn't know you wanted to do that. I thought you were happy with what we do. Is it not pleasurable?" Lucile seemed a bit resistant.

"I want more. I have felt things I have never felt before and I want you to be the one who touches me, explores me, who makes me cum." Thomas kissed her deeply and pulled her down on top of him. "Fuck me."

He grabbed her hand again and force it in. he fell back on the bed and moaned as it immediately applied pressure inside him. She saw how much he was overwhelmed and began to slide it in an out. He let his hand slip from her wrist and move up to grab his own cock.

Thomas looked up between his legs to see her moving closer to and beginning to increase her pace. He panted as he felt himself stretch and his insides feel the pounding of the hard dong. "Wait." He panicked for a second.

"I thought you wanted this?" she was liking how powerless he was when he was being fuck. How weakened he had become.

"I do." She then thrust into him and hit his prostate hard. He moaned loudly. "Please Lucile.." He managed to sit up on his elbows and reached through to stop her. He gripped the shaft and held it still. "I want you to feel this too."

"What do you want Thomas?"

"I don't want you to hold it with your hands. I want you to insert the other end." She looked down at him and smiled.

"Oh, like in that book." She moved forward and got him to roll onto his side. She hooked her leg over his hip and he grabbed her thigh to hold her close. She reached down between them and held the shaft and slipped the other end in her wet pussy. She moaned in his ear and gripped his shoulders tight. She slowly pushed her hips down and felt it partially slide in her, the rest pushed into him.

"Nnn!" Thomas bit his lip as he felt her push it deep inside him. He shook slightly. She exhaled hard and then began to rock her hips back and forth. Slow pushing in and out of them both. She put her hand back down to steady it. As he was resisting a bit it was pushing more into her than him.

Lucile wanted him to feel it. She held it so it wasn't as deep in her and began to push deep in a long slow stroke into him. She kissed his shoulder. "Darling, roll onto your hands and knees so I can do this."

"Ok." He groaned as she pulled it out of him. He glanced behind him to see that she was holding the other end inside herself. He smiled and she placed her free hand on his ass and smacked it a bit. He chuckled. She then lined up behind him and decided not to keep the end inside herself. She held the end still and pushed in almost all the way inside him.

"Lucile!"

"Yes darling?"

"Ah... nn ha ha..." He couldn't talk as she began to push deep. She saw his vulnerability and began to make her strokes long rhythmic pace. He began to moan in unison. He tried to touch himself at the same time. He couldn't maintain his balance. He dropped his shoulders down and rested his face on his forearm gripping the sheets tightly. He reached under himself and began to slowly stroke himself with a shaky hand.

He felt the pressure build in him he felt like he was going to cum. She leant back a bit to watch, she then gripped the end firmly with and under grasp hand and quickly moved her hand to pound him relentlessly.

He cried and could not hold himself. He felt the pressure finally burst from him and he came hard and immediately collapsed. She pulled out the dong and dropped down onto the sheets. She smiled at her exhausted lover.

She went into her mothering mode and moved up beside him. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok darling."

"I... I am.." he slowly pushed himself up. He looked at her with a quiet exhaustion. "So glad you did that." She helped him sit up. He slowly put his legs over the end of the bed and held himself. "Thank you for loving me."

"I will never stop loving you." she kissed his lips and patted his cheek.

He looked around a bit. "Lucile, do you have a chamber pot?"

She reached under the bed and slid it out. He was about to use it when she stopped him. "No. Thomas you must sit on it."

"What? I just want to urinate." She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit on it. She reached down and held him.

"And I will do this for you. now let go."

"I."

"Thomas, only I should touch you, especially like this." She squeezed him and he moaned softly. "Now be a good boy and do as your told."

He resisted then the desire became a need and he relaxed. She could feel the heat flow through him. he gripped her shoulders to stabilise himself. He looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and acceptance. He felt venerable but somehow she always was there for him.

She looked down at him with a bit of coldness. Kind of clinical and distant. He looked down as he was now finished. She stood up and stood over him. he wanted to stand but felt he couldn't move without permission.

"Now, go empty that and you can come to bed."

He nodded and complied. He walked back in and she was already under the covers. He looked down at his side of the bed and then back at her. she saw he was concerned. She pulled back the covers and patted the bed.

"Come to bed little brother, and I will tuck you in." he smiled and moved with a newfound excitement. He quickly slipped his legs under and placed his hands on his penis. He squeezed himself in excitement. "Now, no playing with yourself."

He sheepishly nodded and pulled his hands up on the covers so she could see he wasn't playing with himself.

"Lucile, can you play with me till I go to sleep?" he snuggled up to her and slipped his arms over the night gown and began to touch her breasts.

"You must get your rest, I have to get up early." She kissed his forehead.

"Ok, but I don't know how I will cope." He began to stress. "you are going to leave and I won't be able to touch you till I get back to Allerdale Hall." He gripped her tightly he began to hurt her.

"Thomas, let go." she grabbed his wrists. "You have to be strong. I know this is hard, it's hard for me too. You have your duty. You must go to Edith Cushing and be there for her. you must be by her side through her mourning and bring her to home."

"I'm having second thoughts. I want him dead but wont she suspect me?"

"I didn't choose her, so you have to keep going. We cannot back out now." She kissed him softly. "Now be a good boy and stick to the plan."

"What about Dr McMichael?"

"Ignore him, do not try to pursue him as well."

"He will still prove a good mark." Thomas sort of begged.

"No Thomas. You can't do two things at once. Just focus on her then when we finish you can come back and invite him once she is out of the picture." She narrowed her eyes and shot down his plans.

"Oh. Ok." He sort of pouted and moved close to her. she held him close and wrapped her long legs around him. he smiled and nuzzled up to her chest.

* * *

Lucile woke early and kissed her sleeping brother on the head. He moaned softly as she stroked his hair. She packed her last bag and walked to the door. She ushered in the man to take her bags. He saw Thomas sprawled on the bed with the sheet draped over him.

He put them on the trolley and took them out to the carriage. She directed him to take her to the station. He helped unload her bags and she had them placed on the platform. She took a small bag with her and approached the station master.

"Good morning Sir."

"Good morning ma'am." He tipped his hat.

"Is the next train due soon?"

"To New York? No ma'am, not for over an hour. You can leave your luggage there and I will have it loaded. There is a tea room nearby that you could read and wait in comfort if it pleases you."

"Thank you." she picked up her back and headed to the street and hailed a carriage.

* * *

Thomas woke and saw Lucile was gone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He knew he had to pack and go but he didn't feel like it. He climbed out of bed naked and saw she had laid out his black suit and top hat for him. his bags were mostly packed. She had taken the majority of his things.

He smiled that she had done everything for him. he then began to get dressed slowly and wished she was there to dress him. he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his bow tie. He then sobbed uncontrollably and slumped down on the bed.

"I can't do this!" he begged. He was tempted to just run and get to the train to meet her and go home. He wiped his eyes and moaned softly. He caught a glimpse of something on the bedside table with his gloves. It was a note.

He scrambled over and read it in earnest. It was from Lucile.

'Darling brother, take you bags to the curb and check out. the hotel will hold your bags until you collect them. Deliver your letter and wait for her to come find you.

I love you dearly, and proud of you for stepping up and doing this alone.

I will see you as soon as you act out your part.

Love Lucile.'

He held it to his chest and sighed. He tried to feel strong but it was still hard to be away from her side.

He put on his gloves and then dusted off his top hat. He grabbed his two small bags and headed out to the foyer.

* * *

Tom sat in the carriage silently as if bounced down the cobbled street. The carriage stoped and he remained unmoved. Clutching the manuscript.

"Sir, we are at your destination."

"Oh." He snapped out of it. "Thank you, please wait." He climbed out of the carriage and went to the door. He handed the paperwork to the maid and returned to his carriage.

"Where to now Sir?"

"take me to the station."

They journeyed a short way down the street a block and Thomas took his bags to the platform. The station master tipped his hat to him.

"Good morning Sir."

"Yes, I feel it is." Thomas replied. "Fine sir, may I secure my bags till I require them for travel?"

"Yes Sir, we have a locker room here." He took the backs and checked them giving him a card.

"Tell me station master, has the train for New York arrived yet?" Thomas smiled and held his hands together in anticipation.

"Been and gone Sir. It departed near on 15 minutes ago." Thomas nodded politely. He was hoping to see Lucile one more time. He sighed and returned to his carried and back to his hotel to wait for Edith.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas stepped out of his carriage and saw his hotel across the road. He clenched his fists to give himself confidence. Edith made it so hard for him to concentrate. He felt weak and giddy in her presence. He was so articulate, but not when she was around. Could this be the love she wrote of in her novel, that he so cruelly shot her down?

He looked up and down the street to see when it was clear. Then he spotted her. A frantic woman rushing up the steps to the hotel. It was Edith. Lucile was right. She would try find him.

He took confidence in his sister's guidance that this plan will work and he made his way across the street to the hotel lobby.

Thomas removed his top hand and nervously held his hands and bit his lip. He walked slowly towards his former room and she emerged heartbroken. He felt his chest tighten as this was his doing.

"Edith." She looked up in shock and tearful happiness. "Edith, Lucile is gone. But I couldn't leave you."

He told her of her cruel father's plan to keep them apart, but he said without malice that further instilled in her this was the truth. Carter Cushing, didn't think he was worthy of her. But Thomas had disobeyed him and stayed.

She knew how powerful he was and how she had a firm upbringing. She feared for Thomas. She believed the threats he received were not to be taken lightly. But she loved him, and it seemed Thomas loved her. Edith smiled and moved towards him and kissed him. He resisted at first. Timid and unsure of what she was doing.

She was so forward. But he liked it. She took control, this was his safety net. He hated not knowing what to do. He then reciprocated. He placed his hands on her cheeks and drew her closer. They broke off and looked at each other with soft and loving eyes. A smiled of relief crossed Thomas' face. The plan worked.

He took her arm in his and they began to leave the hotel. Edith looked up at him and then he stopped. Their path was blocked by the family lawyer. He removed his hat and apologised.

Edith gripped Thomas' arm tightly as the news was unbelievable. Her father dead. She nodded and accompanied him to the morgue. Thomas seemed squeamish. He didn't feel comfortable and he held Edith's hand as tightly as she held his. She looked up to him and saw he was there for her.

Then a familiar comforting voice. "Edith! I came as soon as I heard." It was Alan. She felt comfort in that he was here for her. The man she grew up with who she had great affections for. And she was sure he felt the same of her.

Edith stepped away from Thomas to identify her father. She shook her head. She couldn't touch him. Then she felt her heart sink as the man she often confided in began to touch her father, he wanted to move him.

"No! Don't touch him like that! That is my father!" Edith looked up at Alan, she didn't understand. She knew he was dead and could not be saved. She covered him and stepped back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it pulled her in close. Thomas held her tightly and whispered to her.

"Shh. It's all right. I'm here. I will always be here."

* * *

Thomas wiped her tears with his hanky and kissed her forehead. He escorted her slowly out to a carriage to take her home. She clung to him the whole ride home. He walked her to her door and knocked. Her maid came out and he removed his hat and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to trouble you but Miss Cushing is quite sadden at the loss of her father. Would you be able to escort her to her room and see that she gets proper support?"

Edith looked up at Thomas. He was being such a gentleman. She gripped his arms and then moved close to hold him tightly. He reluctantly put his arms around her.

"Please Thomas, don't leave me alone."

"I won't. But I would not feel right about dishonouring your father and being alone with you." Thomas looked her in the eyes and didn't want to be the one who made the first move. This had always been his way. If they make the move then they want it. He then believed he was admonished of the guilt.

"Thank you. But you won't be alone. The household staff will still be here." She took his hand and led him inside.

"Ok Edith. But if I should stay, I should go find myself somewhere to stay." He smiled and placed his hat back on.

"You are not staying at the hotel?"

"I checked out. My bags are at the station waiting for me."

"I won't have it. You shall stay in our guest bedroom. I will have out butler collect your belongings and prepare you a room." She felt better. Having him here gave her something to focus on.

"As you wish." Thomas smiled and took her hand. "But I will collect my things, it's the least I can do." He turned and left.

* * *

Thomas returned within the hour and the staff moved his bags inside. The guest bedroom was on the first floor and Edith slept on the second floor. She stood in the doorway as the bags were brought in. Thomas helping. She liked that he was not above the servants and willing to carry his own weight.

Thomas looked up at her and fixed his vest and coat. "Edith. You must excuse me."

"Thomas?"

"I have to go see Dr McMichael. I think the way he acted was not in your interests and I think it best if I relay your feelings to him." Thomas felt all chivalrous. Edith felt her heart flutter. She did want to talk to her friend about why he wanted to move her father. But she felt she couldn't face him.

"Oh thank you Thomas."

"I shant be long. Please don't worry." Thomas held her hands then kissed the back of one.

"Thomas, what shall I do till your return?"

"Well, you can make sure I settle in. I think you want me to stay with you and you fear I would leave you." she nodded. "Well, you could unpack all of my things and place them away so I would feel I belong."

"I shall." He bowed and left.

Edith sat down on his bed and looked at the bags and trunks that the staff had left. She liked this idea. This way she could make him feel at home and an insight into who he was. She opened up a small bag and found a few books in there. She smiled as she placed them on the shelf.

Edith began to take great pride in unpacking his things. She opened a large case and began to pull out his clothes. Various suits. They were old. The material was worn and had seen a lot of use. She carefully hung up each suit.

She then came across the tux he wore last night. She felt her heart tense as this was the night he berated her and broke her heart. She felt calmer as she knew it was not his doing. As she lifted it up something fell out.

It was a ring. A big red stone. She picked it up slowly and looked long and hard at it. It was a woman's ring. But why did Thomas have it in his pocket?

Edith gasped and stumbled back to the bed and sat hard. She clutched it tightly and whispered to herself. "Last night. He kept wanting to talk to me alone. Could he?"

She looked down at it. She had never seen such a huge ruby. It must have been worth a mint! "Oh no!" she then smiled and wiped a tear from her face. "Oh my. He does love me. He wanted to propose!"

Edith held up her hand and slipped the ring on as if she had accepted his proposal. She gripped her hands together to her chest and fell back on the bed with a big smile. "He truly loves me."

* * *

Thomas' pace slowed as he reached Carter's office building. Not a lot of good came from that place. He slowly made his way up the steps to Alan's office. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to him. He decided he would not confront him about the morgue. Thomas didn't really care or know specifically what was so wrong with Alan looking at the body.

It had been ruled an accident by the coroner and the man was now being prepared for burial in a couple of days. Thomas stood outside the closed door and hoped Alan wasn't there so he wouldn't have to confront him. He knocked softly so he wouldn't be heard and he would have an excuse to leave.

Thomas held his breath then stepped back. He was about to leave when the door opened.

"Oh Sir Thomas. I wasn't sure if anyone knocked. Come in." Alan seemed receptive. Maybe this wasn't that bad. Thomas nodded and walked in. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you." Thomas stood awkward and uncomfortable. "Alan I wanted to.."

"Talk to me? Don't worry, I was hopping I could talk to you." Alan walked over and looked quite formidable. "Please sit."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes. About Edith." Alan sat on the desk next to him so he was still elevated. "And what your intentions are."

"You are not family, why would you care?" Thomas tried to change the subject. He looked away but only found he was now having to look away from his crotch, which was in close proximity to his eye line.

"I am Edith's friend. Thomas, the concern I have is well based on a number of things." Alan placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder and forced him to look up at him. He didn't seem angry, just protective. "I don't want you to break her heart."

"I have no intentions of doing such a thing." Thomas went to stand and Alan grabbed his wrist.

"Does she know?" he demanded of him. Thomas swallowed and wondered what he was talking about. Did he know about him and Lucile? "That you can never truly love her?"

"I do love her, and I want to..."

"What? be with her forever? Thomas we both know that is something you cannot do." Alan moved closer now and was staring at him eye to eye. "You cannot love her just as you cannot love any woman physically." Alan's lips parted slightly and Thomas looked at them before darting his glance back up. "Because you love men."

Thomas felt his eyes well up and he shook his head. "No."

He wanted to push back but he couldn't help but feel something. Alan was something he had not felt before. Like Edith but more primal. When their bodies were pressed together in the cold and the only warmth was each other's hot wet breath.

Before he knew it Thomas was kissing Alan. He gripped his waist and pulled him close. A single tear of realisation rolled down his face as the blond man comforted him.

"Alan. What do I do?" He broke off the kiss and looked in his eyes. "They will hang me if they find out."

"No, they will probably just put you in jail. But have you not though that I would be party to this as well? That I stand to lose everything?" Alan let him go and stepped back. He walked over to his book shelf and placed he hands on the spines of books.

"I know it's wrong, but I cant but help but feel something I have never felt before. That you give me something that I want." Thomas moved over to him. "I could never marry your sister, but if it was something I had to do to be close to you, then I would do it."

"So you would be in a loveless, possibly sexless marriage just so you could keep up the rouse?" Alan seemed to get the conundrum that Carter saw but couldn't place his finger on. He sensed Thomas had ulterior motives. "Would you not miss sex with other women?"

"Other women? To be intimate with women?" Thomas seemed confused, he only had been intimate with Lucile and that was just fine by him. "I could never have sex with Eunice."

"What about Edith?" Alan's eyes narrowed, he was getting closer to his goal.

"I do love her, but.." there it was. Doubt. Alan smiled internally.

"You don't want to fuck her?" he decided on being crass. Trying to make Thomas think sex was shameful and dirty. "Have you had sex with men before?"

"Yes." Thomas found himself answering before he realised what he had said. Alan looked at him in surprise.

"Ah. So if I brought in a male and female prostitute, you would choose the man?"

"I guess, mostly that I wouldn't have sex with the lady." Thomas sat back down. He had never really thought about it. "I probably wouldn't have sex with him either."

"Why? Cause you are not in love?" Alan half joked. He then saw Thomas' growing distress.

"Alan, is it still sex when I don't want it?"

"What?" Alan twigged at why he was crying. "Don't tell me your only time with a man was not consensual?" Alan realised how much his medical exam must have further stressed Thomas. Having a man touch him intimately. He squatted down beside him and made sure he was lower than him. "So why did you kiss me? Why did you want to touch me?"

"I don't know! I just felt you were not like them. That you wouldn't hurt me." Thomas was starting to miss Lucile. She was getting further away from him and he couldn't do anything about it. Alan placed his hands on Thomas' thigh.

"Hey it's ok. I don't hate you." Alan realised there was more to this than he first thought. "To tell you the truth, I have felt something I have never have either. I know homosexuality is wrong. But when you held me and I held you and we kissed. It just felt.."

"Right?"

"Yeah." Alan smiled at him and Thomas stopped crying to acknowledge him. "Thomas, if you want. I would like to know what the limits of our feelings are. Whether it was just a fleeting thing or there is something more."

"How?" Thomas held his hands together and fidgeted in nervousness.

"Well here is a start." Alan looked up and then kissed his lips. They were slightly salty from his tears. Thomas gripped Alan's shoulders and pulled him closer. They began to explore each other's mouth and squeeze each other's arms.

Alan broke it off with a knock to his door. He looked down at Thomas and cupped his cheek. "Ok. If you want, you come by my place tonight." Alan wrote down the address. "We don't have to do anything, just talk." Alan walked over to his desk and sat down. "Come in!"

Thomas swallowed and stood up. "Ok, well then, I guess I shall see you later Dr McMichael."

"Yes, till later Sir Thomas."


End file.
